


Holiday Getaway

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Holidays, Sharing a Bed, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Loosely based on a Hallmark movie,Christmas Getaway. Stressed CEO Felicity was ordered to go on vacation at the insistence of her mother. Little did she expect to find a stranger and his son in her family's cabin. Will romance ensue? (Spoiler: It will.)





	1. Ravenspur

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually two chapters behind, but have a couple written out and ready. But I do hope you enjoy what chapter one has to offer. Also, I'm Roman Catholic -- not Jewish. So apologies in advance if I got anything wrong.

( _Cover art created by[Nelly](https://twitter.com/felicitymqueen/status/1034831930032828416) _)

Sunlight gleamed over Smoak Enterprises, highlighting the large blue sign that beared the CEO’s name. Felicity Smoak sat her comfy leather chair, her heels kicked off under her desk. Though the tech mogul was anything, but relaxed. She was on what may have been her third or fourth cup of java. Numbers reflected in her glasses as her nimble fingers raced over the keyboard.

Her assistant Gerry prompted, “Ma’am?”

Getting up from his desk, Gerry stood in front of her desk. His lips pursed in a thin line.

“Thanks, Ger, I’m good on lattes.” She waved off, chewing the cap of her green pen, “Any more drinks, and I will be in the restroom all morning.”

His eyes flicked from the landline to his scuffed brown loafers.

“Ms. Smoak that’s not what I wanted to tell you.”

The executive assistant played with a stray blue strand on his hoodie that spanned his stout belly.

“Right, right.” His boss slapped her forehead, “You definitely did not to hear about my bodily functions at this hour, or you know ever.”

The elevator dinged, heels clacking against the jade marble floor.

“Ma’am.”

She sighed, red-painted lips ticking up in a soft smile, “Gerry, I already told you a thousand times. It’s Felicity. Ms. Smoak or Ma’am make me sound like my, oh my god! My mother is here?”

Felicity’s bare feet hit the floor when she attempted to hide behind her desk.She crouched down, muttering curse words in Yiddish as her back rested against a drawer.

“Felicity, Honey, you were always terrible at hide-and-seek.”

Gerry brushed the few strands of hair left near his bald spot. Against his better judgement, he asked, “Was she?”

“Yeah, oh yeah.” The older Smoak woman nudged his side, “She used to pop out of the cupboard and yell, ‘I’m here, mama! Don’t forget about me, okay?”

“Aw!” Gerry cooed.

His boss revealed herself from behind the desk.

“Thank you, Gerald. That will be all.”

Ooh, she called him Gerald. Boy was he going to be in trouble. He returned to his desk in great haste.

Donna Smoak appeared as effervescent and lively as ever. Her makeup was applied to perfection for her taste, bold red lips that matched her daughter’s lip stain and winged tipped mascara, which drew attention to those serene blue eyes of hers. And of course, in typical Donna fashion, she wore a canary yellow bodycon dress that hit mid-thigh and hugged her curves snugly, but in all the right places. A push-up bra and a white lame cargo jacket finished her ensemble.

“Mom?” Felicity fibbed, rubbing the back of her neck, “I was just... Um, looking for my black pumps. Look, there they are.”

Okay, that was not a total lie. Though it certainly didn’t help matters that she had one heel half on and the other still by the tire of her lavish leather rolling chair.

Her eyes narrowed and everyone knew Donna Margaret Smoak was Queen of the side-eye. One death glare could send shivers down anyone’s spine. The matriarch’s hand bracketed her hip, lips pouted out in disbelief.

“Boo bear.” Donna began, taking a gentle approach.

“Moooom, no ‘Boo bear’ Please!” Felicity demanded as her cheeks heated, “I’m the boss at work.”

“Fine.” She appeased, approaching her daughter. “But you know, sometimes I still get to be the boss of you when you need it, Sweetie.” Donna tucked strands of her girl’s messy ponytail behind her ear, “By the way, if you wanted to hide from me so badly, you shouldn’t have gone with those fancy glasses doors and windows.”

“Yeah.” The CEO huffed in embarrassment.

Her mother certainly wasn’t wrong. Felicity’s teeth dug in her lower lip, wishing she had at least remembered to frost the windows before Donna waltzed in liked she owned the place, akin the glittery whirlwind that she is.

Donna reminded, “I do own the place. Well, technically your father and I both do. He does all the geeky stuff,and I handle design and employee input remember?”

Frack, Felicity spoke out loud again. Stupid lack of a brain-to-mouth filter.

“And you have me run the day-to-day tasks, I know.” The younger woman pinched the bridge of her nose. Despite that, her parents were fairly silent partners, but at the age of twenty-three, Felicity Megan Smoak was one of the youngest CEOs from New York to Washington.

Her mother noted, “You know? One of these days I’d rather catch you with a hot guy behind your desk instead physically tearing you away from your office.”

“Mother!” Felicity admonished, her blush growing fiercer by the minute.

Donna sighed dreamily, “Yeah, a nice guy, who treats you right. Hopefully, one who can cook. That’d be super sweet.”

“Mom, stop. I don’t have time for men or shopping.”

“Or anything fun.” Donna interjected with a snort.

“There’s so much I have to do here. I need double check out the books and end of the year invoices from accounting I still haven’t looked at Lily’s SK phone improvement notes, and then I’ll have to make sure Z’s Ant Holiday video game is prepped and ready for its debut in three weeks.”

Donna said, “I know. Lily sent your father her notes from Bali.”

“What? She told me there wasn’t going to be any internet in Bali.”

Donna folded her arms, “Come on, this company is in the good hands of three kickbutt female super geniuses. Do you really believe that? She’s like you. You’re all that good, Honey.”

“I guess not,” She shrugged, remembering, “Okay, but what about Zari’s game design?”

“She sent it to Mikayla in KuttPro Marketing.”

Felicity growled, slamming her knuckles under the monitor, “Why would those two go over my head like this? What did you say to them?”

“You need a break, Sweetie.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Tough beans, you’re getting one.”

Grabbing her arms lightly, her daughter prodded, “Mom, mom, mom, what does that even mean?”

“Your father and I arranged an eight day Chanukah vacation for you in Ravenspur.”

She sputtered, “I-I’m not even packed. You can’t make me go. I am not a child anymore.”

“Watch me,” Donna smirked. “Besides, luvy, didn’t Daddy and I tell you? It’s now mandatory for all Smoak Enterprises employees to use up at least half of their vacation days before the end of the year.”

Felicity’s parents had purposely left out that agreement meant it extended to her as well.

Despite her previous statement, Felicity whined like a toddler, “I don’t want to, and like I said I’m not even packed.”

“Oh, aren’t you now?”

Donna’s azure eyes glinted with a hint of mischievousness. She quickly dialed her husband’s number, “Noah, hon. We’re ready. Send in the team.”

Who exactly was she calling? The military or the Fab 5 from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. Knowing her mother as well as she did, it would probably be the latter. Felicity’s mouth fell agape at the sight of her parents’ two assistants, James and Betty with four bags full of luggage fit for eight days.

“Mom, come on. You can’t be serious.”

She intoned, “As serious as a shoe sale at Barney’s. James is driving you to our Winter cabin tonight.”

“But-“

“No buts, Felicity.”

Felicity whined, stomping her heels. Regardless of her mood, she trudged off into the elevator with James and her bags in tow.

James drove Felicity for hours over long stretches of road surrounded by tall snow-covered pine trees. She fell asleep in the car, Nirvana blaring through her wireless earbuds, just like when she was a teenager. If Felicity didn’t know any better, these streets may have resembled a scene from horror novel and movie, The Shining. In fact, Ravenspur was quite the opposite. It was less horror and more something straight out of those cheesy Hallmark movies. This place was a picturesque little town with few buildings — a General Store, a bait shop, a gift shop, a market, and an inn.

Wiping the drool off her cheek, Felicity groaned, “Why am I doing this, James? I don’t even like snow.”

“You loved snow back in the day, Miss.” The driver’s British accent lilted through his response.

Very true. They all came Felicity in a snowstorm of flashbacks — snow angels with mom out near the porch, toboggan rides with dad on the smallest hills because he was more afraid for Felicity than himself, lighting the menorah by the frosted windows, and sneaking  Sufganiyot and gelt before bed with her bubbe Aggie.

She harrumphed, “Well, I don’t like it anymore.”

“You father said you’d say that,” chuckled the elder man.

“And?”

“So he also said to remind you it’s mandatory. Miss Felicity, may I be frank?”

“May I finally call you Jimmy since you’ve been in service to my family for nearly thirty years?”

He effused, “Alright, just this once, girlie.”

“Jimmy, have I become a Scrooge of sorts?”

“No, Miss, Felicity, you have the brightest most generous hearts of anyone I know just like your mother.” The chauffeur promised. His arm rested across the lowered partition. “I will say, however, you are very much your father’s daughter as well, you work yourself to the bone, girly girl. And perhaps, it’s best to take some time to rediscover things you love outside of the office.”

She shook her head.

“Let the fun begin.” The stressed CEO thought to herself.

James carried each of her bags inside the warm and cozy cabin. The chauffeur/butler and his charge shared a quirky handshake they created after seeing The Parent Trap when she was ten.

James bid with a wink and grin, “Have fun, my girlie.”

“I’ll do my best.” His old friend said, trying to convince herself.

James drove closer to the mountains on his way back home.

“No, ma’am.” He replied in hushed tones, breath fogging up the windshield, “Yes, I am absolutely positive Miss Felicity hasn’t the slightest inkling of your brilliant little scheme.”

Before Donna cut the call, she said, “Perfect.”

Her legs laid across Noah’s lap. He pet their black Labrador with a graying muzzle across his back. 

The fire crackled when he said, “You’d make a damn good evil genius, D.”

“Anything for the good of our baby girl.”

They shared a soft peck before Noah threw another log on the fire.

Hours earlier, that same morning, mornings started vastly different in the Clayton-Queen house. Oliver chopped spinach and mushroom while scrambled eggs sizzled in a cast-iron skillet. His tan line of a wedding ring was evident as pale yellow hues refracted in the square window panes. His son entered the kitchen with a mop of messy bedhead and a loud yawn.

“Hey, kiddo.” Oliver greeted, ruffling his son’s hair. “Want to do the honors?”

His gaze darted to the pan and the stool at their kitchen island. The boy opted for a “No thanks, Dad.”

He usually loved helping his ol’ man in the kitchen, although Oliver knew this time of year would always be tough for both of them.

“Okay.”

He flipped the scrambled egg mixture over to cook on the other side. Oliver dished up all his favorites — scrambled eggs topped with mushroom and spinach, two hot turkey sausage links, a handful of red grapes, and freshly squeezed orange juice. His chef of a father whipped up everything a growing boy needs to start his morning, but William simply moved or picked at his food with a fork.

“Not hungry, William?”

He shook his head without a word.

“You need to eat something. It’s good for you.”

The six-year-old grumbled, “Don’t feel like it.”

“William Connor Clayton-Queen, I am not playing around here. You need to…”

“Ah, Oliver…” Raisa intervened, holding up a palm to him, “Let me.”

William snickered at the exchange between his father and nanny.

“William, you must eat before we go to the Planetarium, or you may fall asleep before we learn more about Pluto.”

Not Pluto! That was his most favorite dwarf planet. Immediately, William engulfed his breakfast as if he was a monster truck at a demolition derby.

Her former charge acknowledged through the side of his mouth, “So that’s how’s it done. Huh?”

“You have much to learn, my little one.” Raisa teased playfully, patting his stubbly cheek.

Oliver snort-laughed at that sentiment. He was hardly anything, but little. Oliver Queen, as deemed by the press was the nation’s most sought after chef, who specialized in Italian, American, Russian, and Chinese cuisine. To some, Oliver is a sexy and recently single virtuoso of food. But in truth, Oliver was windowed two years ago, trying to balance work and parenthood. All while he had to cook at and manage his newest restaurant that was flirting with foreclosure.

William and Raisa departed for a day of scientific adventure while Oliver grabbed his chef’s jacket before he headed down to his newest eatery, an American bar called Archer’s. He buttoned his white coat, spotting the yellow gold wedding band which now resided at the top of his dresser drawer. It clinked as he shut the drawer.

Kissing the ring, Oliver whispered, “I don’t know how to do this without you, My Love, but I’m sure as Hell trying. I promised you, I would always take care of our boy. It’s just that you…” Tears sprang to his eyes, voice choked with emotion “know him so much better than I do, Sam. We miss you so much, especially now.”

Today marked two years exactly since she passed. He scrubbed his face, typing a reminder in his phone to put the purple calla lilies she loved at her grave site on break.

To some, Oliver may sound odd talking to his ring and an old photo. However, it gave him a real sense of comfort. Sometimes it felt like she was still here and she could wrap him in, as she would say eighty-four inches of therapy from hip to toe. Samantha wasn’t quite as tall as Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman.

Oliver arrived in his kitchen. Flames were burning, searing the perfect amount of heat on cuts of juicy steak. Fryers were cleaned and prepared. Pots and pans moved about the room. His staff worked like a well-oiled machine.

He addressed from his line cooks to his dish washers, “Is everyone ready for service?”

“Yes, chef.” They responded in unison. The youngest dish washer, Bobby, who was only fresh out of high school actually saluted him. Well, if that didn’t bring him back to his Army days, he didn’t know what would.

“Good.” Oliver clapped, washing his hands, “Then let’s move.”

His pastry chefs piped cream and chocolate sauce over their respective souffle and petit fours. His own stomach rumbled as they prepared for the dinner rush. He took a five minute break, munching on a monte cristo. Oliver grabbed his heart when he saw his former commanding officer and best friend Parkour jump over the dumpster. His heavy work boots thudded against the concrete.

The muscular fellow said as if it was nothing, “Hey, man.”

“Jesus, Dig.” His best friend gasped, thankful he didn’t drop his sandwich “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Typing his shoe, Dig laughed, “If anything will give you a heart problem, it’ll be from those goddamn delicious monte cristos. Seriously, bro? Three kinds of cheese.”

“And yet, you never complain about my pot roast with an apple glaze.” Oliver replied with a cheek full of food.

Licking his pillowy lips, he relented, “You and Lyla make good pot roast. How could I could complain?”

“You know, John, you could’ve just walked up to me like a normal person.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” The retired Master Sergeant winked, “Besides, Oliver, we both know you and I are not normal.”

“Definitely not. Okay, let’s get the usual big inspirational speech over with about how I should stop shitting on myself every year since my wife died.”

Dig rose a skeptical eyebrow, “Are you ever going to stop doing that?”

“Nope.”

“Then there’s no point.” John realized, concern muddling on his face, “How are you and one of my favorite nephews really doing today?”

Oliver sighed, foot brushing against his ankle, “I know losing the woman I loved since I was eighteen and the mother of my child is something I can never fix. William, he’s had to grow up throughout his entire life, some of which I couldn’t even be there for.”

“Yeah.” He recalled, “Because I was busy saving your skinny little white ass in ‘Stan.”

“You’ve always got my six, John.”

“Well someone has to.” Dig cleared his throat, squeezing Oliver’s shoulder, “Look, man, you want my advice?”

He bristled, adjusting his collar, “No, but you’ll give to me anyway. So lay it on me, brother.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to have a change of scenery for you and the kiddo.”

Oliver didn’t have to think about much, envisioning memories of himself, Samantha, and William at the lake every summer and winter vacation when he was home. “I suppose Thea could manage the front of the house, and well, Tommy’s not half bad as head chef.”

Dig flashed his pearly white teeth, “Okay, then. It’s settled.”

“Uh-huh. Now I just have to find a place. Oh, and John, one more thing.”

Oliver handed his best friend the bouquet of a dozen purple calla lilies.

“Oh, Oliver.” Dig placed a hand on his heart, “You shouldn’t have.”

He hated this, but he had to find a place quicky.

The retired soldier nodded in understanding. He turned off his Harley’s engine and found his departed friend’s resting place.

John stopped by Samantha’s grave on Oliver and William’s behalf, “These are from your favorite boys. I know for a fact Oliver is kicking his own ass for not being here right now. But I’ll help those two get back to normal somehow. Sammy, I think it’s time.”

Much to his surprise, a spacious, but homey rental cabin was available in this little town called Ravenspur. The boys threw all their warm clothes into bags and off they went on vacation. William joked how their little robin egg blue house looked like Pluto from a distance. His son fell asleep in the car, clutching his teddy bear Ollie-Bear dressed just like his father. Fluorescent lights blanketed Oliver’s big silver Chrysler truck as they pulled in a pit stop for gas.

As he waited for the tank to fill up, Oliver draped his old green hoodie over William, who was already dressed like a big royal blue marshmallow. He pressed a gentle kiss to the little boy’s forehead.

“Mm,” The six-year-old stirred, not opening his eyes, “Are we there yet, Daddy?”

“Not yet, but soon, Buddy. I promise.”

The little one mumbled, “Thanks for remembering to keep Ollie-Bear warm too.”

“Of course.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

Now that sweetness warmed his heart. Just as Will drifted back into dreamland, Oliver whispered, “I love you more, Bubba Boy.”

They arrived at a cozy, but undecorated cabin. Luckily, Oliver found a lot of Chanukah decorations, though there were a few things for Christmas as well.  Oliver and William were asleep when two more people arrived. It wasn’t until after Felicity’s butler James, who was quiet as a mouse, had left did that Oliver sort of realized someone else was here as well. He drearily spotted a blonde curled a weathered book with water damaged edges.

The door to Oliver’s room creaked open, “Am I still asleep?”

A highly trained soldier, such Oliver would’ve been on high alert at an intruder’s presence, though this woman seemed harmless. 

The anxious woman screamed at the top of her lungs in surprise, “Who the Hell are you?!”

She grabbed the heaviest thing she could find, an old medical encyclopedia.

“Don’t come any closer,” The frightened guest warned, wielding the heavy book as if it was a ninja’s throwing star.

“Woah, lady. Hey, hey, hey, it’s alright. You’re okay.” Oliver insisted, holding up his hands in defense, “My name is Oliver Queen. My son and I are renting this place for the week. Who the Hell are you?”

“I’m Felicity, Felicity Smoak-Kuttler, but technically, I just use my my mom’s last name because well, it’s so much cooler.” Her eyebrows crinkled, “Man, I talk a lot when I’m nervous. “

His lips ticked up in a kind smile, “I gathered that.”

“I mean, here I am running my mouth off to a dude who could very well be a criminal.”

“Felicity, was it? I’m not going to hurt you.” His forehead resembled an old washboard. She kept babbling about how she didn’t really want to be here. He explained with a scoff, taking slight offense to her criminal comment, “Like I just said, my son and I are renting this place for the week.”

“Fugitives have families. I know, I read a lot of crime novels.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, looking up as if he said, “God, please give me strength.”

He pulled out the driver’s license from his wallet and his dog tags from underneath his shirt.

“You’re an Army vet?” Felicity read.

Oliver confirmed, playing off, “Just a culinary specialist.”

Well, that was true among other things. Though, he just met this woman. She didn’t need to every single detail.

“Look, this cabin belongs to my parents and me. Are you sure you’re not in the wrong place. You should never trust those online places.”

“And how would know?”

She smirked, “See that phone in your back pocket?”

“Yeah.” He tapped his back pocket, pulling out his phone.

“I invented it.”

It did have a blue S that sort of looked like a bow and arrow on the back side. He whistled in amazement.

“Pretty cool. Look, ma’am.”

“Please call me Felicity.” She introduced formally, extending her hand.

“Felicity.” He explained, “I didn’t go to one of those online searches. The woman I talked to on the phone said this place was ours for the week.”

Her brows flew up in confusion, “What woman?”

“She said her name was Connie Kayanan.”

“Of course, she did.” Felicity grumbled under breath. “Stage name.”

His forehead wrinkled, “What was that?”

“My mom uses her stage name from when she was a magician’s assistant in Vegas.”

“Okay.” 

Oliver thought to himself, “This is getting weirder by the minute.”

“Like this is the only way I could meet a man,” Felicity muttered to herself.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, nothing! Look, I hate to put you out, but seeing as this is my parents’ place. Do you mind staying somewhere else with your son? It’s before the big holiday rush. I’m sure the inn has a few rooms available.”

“Of course. I’m really sorry about the mixup.”

Felicity assured, “No, no. It’s not your fault. Trust me. I apologize about the whole try to clober you with an encyclopaedia incident.”

“I will say, it was pretty badass, but maybe next time you shouldn’t announce your attacks.”

“Right.” She concurred, biting her lip “Wait next time?”

He laughed. “Again, sorry. Figure of speech.” Oliver called out, “William! Can you come here please?”

“Yeah, dad.”

The boy stepped out from behind the other bedroom door.

“Woah, who’s this?”

His father introduced, “This is Felicity, and it turns out we’re in the wrong place. So we gotta vamoose, kid. Come on. Grab your stuff, and let’s go.”

“But what about our special trip just the two of us?” The young boy frowned in disappointment.

Oliver promised, “It’s still on like peanut butter and jelly spread on toast. We’re just going to have find somewhere else to stay.”

Felicity’s stomach rumbled loudly.

“Sorry.” She mentioned, “I haven’t eaten lunch.”

“My Daddy is the best chef in the world.” William vouched, tugging on his father’s jeans, “He can make something super yummy. Can’t you, Dad?”

“Super yummy, huh?” She parroted, kneeling down to this cute kid’s level. “That sounds awesome.”

“It’ll be my way of apologizing for scaring you.”

Felicity said, rather unconvincingly, “Please. I wasn’t that scared.”

“Uh-huh.” He replied in disbelief, making her smile.

The trio made a quick trip to the market before they headed toward the inn. William proclaimed he felt as if they were in Santa’s workshop. Oliver purchased meat and hearty vegetables for a delicious beef stew.

Sam, the store manager, informed, “Sorry, sir. I’m afraid you won’t find a room at that inn. Miss Estelle told me just this morning that her place is booked to the ceiling.”

“What?” Felicity exclaimed. “I know Chanukah starts tonight, but come on.”

William reminded, “But Daddy, we were going to build Olaf and Sven together.”

“I know, but…”

Oliver looked to Felicity with pleading big, blue puppy eyes.

“Oh, no. No way. We just met. And I don’t know how I feel about you— the two, I mean.”

He argued, “You have more than enough room, and I promise we’ll be out of your hair. Besides, I have a kid. Do you have it in your heart to throw both of us out in the cold?”

She scoffed incredulously, “Oh, now you want to play the I have a card kid? Huh? Wow! You’re something else.” Felicity thought to herself, “Okay, for a single dad. He is kind of cute.”

“Pretty please, Miss Felicity.”

William definitely learned that move from his father. Those bright blue eyes were even more adorable on his kid.

She hesitated, despite her better judgement, “Oh, okay.”

“Yay!” The boy cheered with a fist pump.

Felicity laughed in short applause, “That was some fine acting by Tiny Tim over here.”

He pointed out, actually thinking she forgot his name,“My name’s William.”

“You should’ve seen when he played Sandy the dog in Annie.” Oliver mentioned proudly.

This meddling mishap was definitely the weirdest way to start a friendship, but it honestly felt good.

Oliver prepared dinner in his precious slow cooker, whereas Felicity set her menorah in the window.

“Daddy?” William wondered, whispering loudly through the side of his mouth, “Why is Miss Felicity lighting candles when we have a fire?”

He turned around, surmising, “You’re Jewish.”

“Indeed, I am. I mentioned Chanukah, didn’t I?.” She adopted a mix of a Yiddish/Gotham accent, emphasizing the first syllable.

“Can I go see the pretty lights, Dad?”

“Sure, if Miss Felicity doesn’t mind.”

“Of course, not. I’m warning you in advance. You two have to listen to my terrible singing.”

“Huh?”

“Just watch and see.”

She lit the blue shamash candle, singing the blessing in recitation, “ _ Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, shehekheyanu, v’kiyamanu vehegianu lazman hazeh.” _

Felicity said the  Shehecheyanu after the first two blessings as she lit the candle for the first night.

“Hm…” He inquired, “What does that mean?”

“It means  Blessed are You, O Lord Our God, Ruler of the Universe, Who has kept us alive, sustained us and brought us to this season.”

“Cool. And why do you celebrate Hanukkah? Don’t you like Santa or presents?”

“William Connor,” Oliver chided, “That’s not very nice. There are people in this world, who have all sorts of different religions and customs.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Felicity reassured, offering, “Hey, why don’t I tell you all about Chanukah if it’s cool with your dad.”

He smiled, “It’s totally cool with me. But first, we feast. And you must wash your hands, my son.”

William saluted, “Yes, sir. Sergeant.”

The kid marched off to wash his hands, remembering how his Daddy always told him to be a good little soldier and help out Mommy and Raisa. The three sat down to dinner with Oliver at the head of the table.

“Wow.” Felicity took a big whiff, “This does smell delicious.”

“Told you my Daddy is the best chef in the whole world.”

She countered, smiling at the little kid, “Well, I have to taste it first before I can be the judge of that.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Oliver warned, “Sorry, the beef isn’t kosher.”

“What’s ko-cushion?” Will tried to ask.

Felicity corrected, “Kosher is food that’s considered.” She used her fingers for air quotes, “‘pure’ by Jewish dietary law.”

“That sounds boring,” His face scrunched.

“Mm-hm, much to my mother’s dismay, I do not eat kosher. I like my pork tacos and hot dogs.”

Oliver piped up with sort of a judgmental look, “Really?”

“Uh-huh.” Felicity quipped, “Is that judgement I’m hearing, Mr. Queen?”

William gasped, mouth forming a small ‘o’, “Ooh, daddy, you in trouble. Miss Felicity smells like strawberries, but she looks pretty tough.”

“All right. That was more surprise than judgement,” His dad chuckled, ordering, “You eat your dinner please.”

“But I’m thirsty.”

Felicity looked around the table, “Yeah, someone forgot the drinks. So what’ll you have? I’m going to have a nice glass of Merlot.”

William joked, “I’ll take a brewsky.”

“Ha! You will have a root brewsky while I go help Miss Felicity.” Oliver told William, getting up from his seat.

“You sit. You cooked. I’ll get it.”

Oliver sat back down, “Fair enough.”

After Felicity retrieved everyone’s drinks, the trio finally enjoyed a quiet. William had never seen his father take orders from anyone but Uncle Dig, Aunt Lyla, and Raisa. He slurped the orangey tomato broth, earning him a stern glance from his dad. Felicity did the same, wanting to eat every last bite. Oliver let out a breathy laugh, and his eyes softened. Since Miss Felicity ate in a similar way to William, it was only fair.

As soon as the dishes were cleared and washed, William and Felicity retired to the couch. She proceeded to tell him all about the miracle of Chanukah. He gasped at the big meanie Antiochus and followed along with Felicity’s old picture book. William paid rapt attention with wide eyes, brimming in excitement. Though at the very last page, William fell asleep, even breathing near Felicity’s lap.

“Um.. Oliver?”

She alerted him over to the sofa.

Oliver scooped William up into arms, head slumped on his shoulder, “Huh? You know I’m surprised he lasted this long. That was a pretty heroic story.”

Felicity figured, “You should know I guess.”

“That’s a story for another for another time.” The happiness faded from Oliver’s face, and Felicity wondered if she said something wrong, “Thanks for putting up with him. I apologize for crashing your vacation.”

Oh, this apology dance again. It really needed to stop. Felicity felt odd, but this little arrangement was strangely comfortable for them.

“Eh as far as house guests go, you’ve got a cool kid over there.” She brushed off, “And I guess you’re okay too, Queen.”

William woke with laughter at Miss Felicity’s playful teasing.

“Hey, Buddy!” Oliver prodded, “I thought you were asleep.”

“Gotcha!”

“Well, you know that means you’ve got to brush your teeth before you hit the hay.”

He snapped his fingers, “Aw man! Should’ve waited ‘til you tucked me in. Rookie mistake.”

“Go now. Brush teeth. Bed.” Oliver commanded, mussing his son’s hair, “It’s already past your bedtime.”

“Good night, William.” Felicity bid.

“Night Miss Felicity.”

“Good night Oliver.”

He winked, “Good night, Felicity.”

Her eyes lingered on the closed down when she was left alone in the living room. Gosh, this guy she barely sure was charming. She expected an Army vet and a chef to be cheesy, fast, slick, and thinking as if they own the world. However, this sweet guy was totally different. She shook her head, wavy locks bouncing as Felicity needed to get back to reality. It’s only day one, and they’d be here with her for a week.

Felicity’s sweater caused her to perspire. It wasn’t like she found Oliver handsome and his kiddo absolutely adorable after one mere day. Her phone blew up with e-mails and texts.

Yet Felicity bit her lip, thinking, “Well, at least I don’t have to share a room with Oliver.”

The gentle snow fall outside upgraded to a blizzard by the time Felicity’s head hit the pillow. Lord knew what was in store for them tomorrow morning.


	2. Heart and Tortured Soul

( _Cover art created by[Nelly](https://twitter.com/felicitymqueen/status/1034831930032828416) _)

Felicity awoke to wafting scents of warm chocolate with just a hint of a cinnamon. She found her bunny slippers, following the smell like her bubbe Aggie when they catered the turkey special on Bingo night.

“Wow!” She whispered with a yawn. “I didn’t know our kitchen could ever be used this way.”

Oliver chuckled, “Okay.” William’s smile matched his father’s.

“You know we’ve only known each other a day and a half, and you’ve already made me two meals.” Felicity bit her lip, smoothing her messily tousled bed head, “I mean, I shouldn’t have assumed that you were making pancakes for everyone.”

He assured, fetching three green plates, “I am. I made plenty.”

“I told you she would like chocolate chip pancakes as much I do, Daddy.” William whispered through the side of his mouth.

“Oh, so this was your idea, huh?” Felicity shouldn’t be surprised, “I happen to love chocolate chip pancakes.”

Her welcomed house guest surmised with an eyebrow raise, “So I take you’re not much a cook?”

With a cheek full of pancake one side, she said sarcastically, “Well, gee, what gave me away?”

“Daddy said you boiled the water in the pot too. It turned into steam and went woosh away.” William piped up, proud of himself for remembering.

“Yeah, I guess it did.” Miss Felicity laughed, “Lucky for me, I have the ‘best chef in the whole wide world.”

“At your service. Consider it a thank you gift for putting up with me and this little guy here.”

Her voice dipped, “Hey, you ‘put up’ with situations or people you don’t like.” She mentioned with a slight dig, “And you two… Well, I guess you’re all right. I’ll have you know I’m an expert at finding the best takeout anywhere I go.”

“I don’t doubt that, Ms. Sm… I mean, Felicity.”

Did he just wink at her? The nerve of this guy, although was she flirting back? It’d had been so long, too long, if she was being honest with herself. God, if Felicity was flirting with a hot single dad she just met. That banter was a really lame attempt, but then again, there was just something about him. She had known him and his son only a day and a half. And Felicity could already see Oliver was funny, charming, kind, and he could cook. The only missing from her mother’s checklist for Felicity was that Oliver was not Jewish.

William broke Felicity out of her loud thoughts, “I have a list. Miss Felicity, you mumbled something about a checklist.”

Ah, geez, she did.

“Huh? What?” Felicity shook her head.

His dad cut in, “Oh, yeah? Of what, Buddy?”

He jabbed a finger at each task on his list, “Of all the things I want to do this week.”

“Uh-huh.” Oliver nudged, needing more information, “And what would those be?”

First, William exclaimed they just had to be a snowman like Olaf and Sven from _Frozen_ like his Daddy had promised. Then of course, there were toboggan rides down a hill. Hot cocoa and building a gingerbread house were absolute musts. Finally, the pièce de résistance was picking out the tree and decorating it. After all, it just wouldn’t be Christmas without a tree.

“Right?!” Felicity exclaimed in agreement, “Where would Santa know where to put all your presents?”

William’s fork clinked on table as he said, “Exactly. Miss Felicity, you should come too.”

“Um, Buddy.” Oliver said nervously, squeezing his kiddo’s shoulder, “I’m sure Felicity has other plans.”

“Sure, sure I do.” The blonde tech mogul fibbed. “Quick! Find something to do, Smoak.” Felicity thought to herself.

Oliver mouthed silently, “You don’t have to.”

Well, she was kind of feeling like a third wheel on this happy little father-son duo. They were a package deal. Felicity chewed on her lip, trying to push that thought away.

“Like what?” William inquisited.

“Like reading all the books I brought.” Felicity excused, eyes darting to one of the bags James had left in the living room, “I’m a huge bookworm, the biggest.”

The six-year-old agreed, “Books are nice and all.”

“That’s my boy.” Oliver effused, mentioning to Felicity as he leaned in closely, “Sometimes I this his love of books is one of the only things he got from me.”

“Hey!” His son noted in feigned offense, “I heard that.”

Oliver ruffled his hair, “Good, you were supposed to. Now go brush your teeth and dress in something warm.”

There was a look in Oliver’s eyes that Felicity couldn’t quite describe. Although it was almost as if he loved the fact that William was so much like his mother. She was curious as to know what happened between them, but it wasn’t like she would see these two guys after this week. So she didn’t pry.

“On it.” William answered, putting away his chair, Before he left, the boy pointed out, “Miss Felicity, reading is good for you. But.” He bit his lip in hesitation, “But do you really want to spend the whole day by yourself? That doesn’t sound very fun at all.”

His slippers slapped against the floor as he ambled toward the bathroom.

“Smart kid, you got there.”

Dimples pooled in his cheeks, “Yeah, he gets that from his mom.”

“Oh.”

What else was she going to say? There was not much she could do to carry on the conversation.

“Look, you don’t have to go because Will asked you to.”

She scratched through her tangled locks, “I mean, if you don’t want me to, I understand.”

“No, no. The more, the merrier.”

“Well, I hate to disappoint your kiddo, but it honestly sounds like fun.”

Was she growing attached to them on day two? She had to be careful of that. Felicity didn’t exactly have fond memories of watching groups of spoiled brats at her parents’ stuffy dinner parties for work.

Oliver promised, “He’s a big boy. He’s the big O-six as he tells me. If that’s the only reason, you’re going, don’t worry about it. I’ll explain it to him.”

In truth, William wasn’t her only reason to give an immediate yes. And it was positively insane that she felt there could possibly be so much more with these two. For once, Felicity was letting her heart take over, even though inserting herself into their family time felt completely bizarre. It’d be nice to get out of the cabin.

“You know I haven’t fun in a long time.” His new friend acknowledged, “It might be nice. You sure you don’t mind me tagging along?”

“Of course not.”

“Good.” She clapped him on the back, “I know where to get some awesome toboggans.”

A blanket of clouds sheathed the warm sun. Snow crinkled and crushed when the trio pulled up into a quaint winter sporting goods store just a few miles outside of town. The bell dinged as Felicity, Oliver, and William entered the place.

“So this is the place, huh?” Oliver said, sizing up the store.

“Yep.”

William breathed as if he just entered the huge mess hall, where his Daddy served hundreds of soldiers, “Wow.”

“Pretty cool, right?” The petite blonde elbowed him gently.

He nodded, “Yeah.”

An elderly woman with rosy cheeks stepped out from behind the back room.

The six-year-old gasped in delight, “Daddy, she looks like Mrs. Claus.”

“William.” Oliver shushed delicately with a finger over his lips, “Shh, that’s not very nice.”

“Oh, it’s all right, Sonny. I get that all the time.” The sweet lady greeted. Her Southern accent was evident in her first sentence, “My name’s Virginia. My little sister Estelle owns the Ravenspur inn.”

“Uh-huh.” Felicity informed, “Miss Virginia and Estelle Hollingsworth have kept Ravenspur up and running for over forty years.”

Hand over her non-existent pearls, Virginia declared with open arms, “My goodness as I live and breathe, is that who I think it is. Donna and Noah’s little girl? Lissy, is that you? I almost didn’t recognize you with that fancy blonde dye job.”

“Guilty as charged,” answered Felicity, boot tapping against the stained blue carpet, “I haven’t been called Lissy in a long time.”

“I suppose not.” Virginia guessed lines wrinkling around her eyes, “What’s it been, sugar? Six years since you been here last?”

“That’s how old I am!” Will butted in, pointing to himself.

The adults laughed with the boy at his utter happiness.

Felicity thought, “Sounds about right.”

Oliver extended his hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, my my, you are a strapping young man.”

Virginia daintily fanned herself. The shopkeeper’s glasses rested low on the slope of her nose, but that didn’t stop the curvy shop owner for ogling her handsome customer. It was like those eyeglasses had some sort of X-Ray vision, or perhaps as if Oliver had a sign on his forehead that said strong, strapping, and single ex-soldier.

Not knowing what else to say, the soldier obliged, “Um, thank you, ma’am.”

She didn’t release his hand just yet. In fact, Miss Virginia clasped his calloused hand in both of hers, using her thumb to caress his knuckles.

“Help me!” Oliver gritted under his breath.

Men, couldn’t they do anything by themselves? If her last relationship was any indication, she guessed not.

Felicity yanked Oliver’s hand out her grasp like she held it with the jaws of life, “Miss Virginia, I think my friend Oliver here needs his hand back, so we can rent one of your speedy toboggans.”

“Yes, please, ma’am.” Oliver concurred, flexing his fingers like his hand had been crushed.

“I see ‘friends’ huh?” The store owner repeated in suspicion, “Mm-hm, okay, now I see where things are going.”

Felicity blushed fiercely, tugging on her jacket collar, “Oliver and his son William are staying at my family’s cabin so Miss Estelle had no more room at her inn.”

She chimed in brightly, “If you say so, darling.”

“My Daddy’s new girlfriend has been super nice to let us stay with her.”

Virginia responded, “Ha! Would you look at that? Youngin’s always tend to tell the truth every so often.”

Oliver squatted down to his son’s level, “William, you know Miss Felicity’s not my girlfriend.”

“That’s right.” Felicity added, squatting down beside Oliver, “You and your Daddy are some of the nicest boys I’ve met, but I’m pretty sure we’re all just friends here.”

“Uh-huh, but Daddy’s a boy and you’re a girl. And you just said, we’re all friends, so boy friend and girl friend. Duh!” He shrugged, pulling on Oliver’s sleeve.

His father relented in defeat, “Okay, sure. But we’ve got to work on your reading comprehension, kiddo. That’s not how it works.”

“Whatever.” He dragged Oliver to the shelves. “Dad, come on. Hurry!”

Oliver frowned, “He’s excited, and I just...”

“It’s okay.” Felicity waved off, lips tilting upward, “Go, go.”

William rambled in amazement, making up all sorts of funny stories for each sled, skate, and toboggan in the small store. The white ice skates with a tinge yellow were ones Elsa used in the summer. A neon green sled that caught his eye were perfect for when Shrek, Fiona, and the triplets wanted to slide down a hill made of mud of course. Felicity watched the two dreamily. Her hands cupped her cheeks as she leaned against the counter.

“Ooh, you caught the bug at first sight, didn’t you?” Virginia smirked. “I can see it as clear as day.”

“Pfft, no. I don’t have the flu. What? What are you talking about?”

She prodded, grin growing wider, “I wasn’t talkin’ ‘bout an itty bitty cold, sugar pie. I think you caught the love bug at first sight.”

“I barely know the man.” Felicity noted, pitch rising, “I’m twenty-three and he has a kid. I’m-I’m not ready for any of that.”

“Maybe so. But tell me this can you honestly say haven’t thought about those two since you met?”

“No,” She grumbled, looking at her scuffed black boots, “I can’t get afford swept up in maybes and what-could-happens. We’ll all be out of each other’s within a week.”

The elderly lady teased, “You keep telling yourself that, Lissy. But, Honey, you’ve got it bad.”

“Hm…” Felicity quipped, “Now you’re starting sound like my mother.”

Virginia reminded, “Your mama always was a bright gal. D sure was sneakier than a fox with a good heart when it boiled down to you and your daddy if I remember right.”

“Your memory’s as sharp as tack, Miss V.” Her customer sighed.

Oliver and William returned to the checkout counter, hopefully not hearing a word of Felicity’s conversation with Miss Virginia. Thankfully, he doesn’t seem to be wiser since his son had quite the active imagination. Oliver revealed a large electric blue toboggan from behind his back.

William made a trumpet sound, “We have a winner.”

“The lightning model, it is.” Oliver continued, digging his wallet of his back pocket, “How much will it to be to rent?”

She checked her prices, “$35 to rent for the day.”

Ooh, boy, that was going to be a problem. Oliver had a triple digit budget for the weekend, but with gas, buying ingredients for delicious homey meals, he was down to $20 in fives. He cringed, and Felicity could already tell what that look meant.

Digging her pocketbook out of her puffy beige coat, she reassured, “I’ve got it covered.”

“I insist we go Dutch.” He adopted a British accent.

She shook her head, playing along, “Right then. You have a deal, good sir.”

“Why thank you, kind lady.”

William’s brows furrowed, “Why are you guys talking like we’re in England or something?”

“We’re just joking, Will.”

His face scrunched in embarrassment, walking away, “Grown-ups are weird.”

The certainly friendly cabin mates both paid Miss Virginia $17.50 plus tax. The trio soon ventured off near ski slopes, where all the sturdy snow hills would be, and it was guaranteed fun.

“Phew!” Felicity cheered, pulling down her pale pink beanie, “We made it.”

William yelled, “Yay,” wondering if he would hear an echo.

His thumb rubbed against his other digits, “We’re alive.”

“Not a big fan of heights, I gather.” His housemate assumed, noticing how he began to sweat even in the winter chill.

With a pop on the p, he admitted, “Nope. But it’s totally worth it for my little dude.”

The trio used the ski lif and trekked just above the bunny slope, away from skiers, who were doing practice runs.

“You going to be okay, Oliver?” She wondered, her eyes laden with concern.

He rushed an unconvincing, “I’ll be fine.”

She could see his subtle rapid breaths in the cold air.

“Yeah.” William rallied around his father, “My dad’s a real life superhero.”

“Now I don’t know about that, but I’ll do my best.”

The trees looked like green popsicles peppered in shaved ice. Oliver always turned a culinary reference for comfort. They were supposed to far away from the trees. It was safer that, and William’s safety was most important to Oliver. This hill wasn’t steep. They were going to be perfectly fine. William hopped on first.

“Dad, get behind me.”

Oliver could barely fit on it, but they managed to make it work like they always did.

He gulped, “O-okay, here we go.”

Father and son sat on the electric blue toboggan together. Oliver wanted to go at a snail’s pace down the hill. However, his six-year-old would certainly not be a fan of that.

“One, two, three, go!” Felicity sent them off, following along as she snapped photos with her old digital camera.

Brusque wind kissed either side of their faces. They slid down the hill at was akin to roller coaster level speed in William’s mind.

William yelled with glee, “Look out now, Felicity!”

Oliver kept his eyes closed the entire time unbeknownst to his son. Though William’s comment brought a smile to his face.

“Woo!” The boy threw his hands up in excitement, “Let’s go again.”

His dad gave a half-hearted, “Oh, joy.”

William jumped, boots crunching in the snow. “Dad, please. Again, again!”

Felicity interrupted, hooking her camera strap on Oliver’s finger, “Here you take this.”

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” She spoke in a gentle, “Take a breather. Okay?”

He whispered, “So I was that obvious?”

“Yeah,” replied the blonde with a mirrored grimace.

“Dad, one more time please.”

William used those big blue eyes to his advantage.

Felicity offered, “You know what, little man? I haven’t been on a toboggan in years. Mind if I take the next ride down with you?”

Will was quick to ask, “Okay, but what about, Dad?”

“Dad will be right beside us. He’s not leaving, girl scout’s honor.” His dad’s new girl friend as William called Felicity promised, raising her right hand. She crouched down a bit and whispered, “Besides I think your ol’ man’s getting tired.”

By the power of suggestion, Oliver let out a loud yawn.

Felicity made a Vanna White gesture, fixing the Velcro on her soft pink gloves, “See what I mean?”

“Dad is getting old.”

“Ha ha.” Oliver returned in mock affrontation, “I heard that.”

The duo teased in chorus, “You were supposed to.”

Felicity drug the electric blue toboggan up the hill with Will tailing right behind.

“You sure about this, Smoak?”

She swore, “It’s not a problem, Oliver.”

“If you want, I can slide down by myself. I’m six now, Dad. I can handle it.”

“Oh, no. You won’t.” Oliver and Felicity denied in harmony.

Felicity’s lips rolled into her mouth, forming a thin line. What was she doing? She wasn’t his mother. Felicity wasn’t even dating his father. Yet she still wanted to make sure the kid was okay. Way over the line, Smoak. Stop it.

The CEO apologized profusely, “Sorry, sorry. I don’t have a say. I mean I really shouldn’t have said anything.”

Was it overstepping their boundaries somewhat? Yeah. Though, Lord knows Oliver couldn’t do this parenting thing alone. Samantha and Raisa were proof of that fact.

“Maybe.” He shrugged, light and color returning to his face, “But I appreciated the backup. You know maybe by the end of this week we can finally stop this apology dance we’ve been doing?”

“One can only hope.”

They smiled at each other. Words left lingering in the air. Purely by shared looks of adoration, a stranger could see this flicker of a spark growing between them.

William growled in frustration, “Can we please go down the hill now?”

“Right.” Felicity’s gaze redirected front and center.

“Okay, buddy. On your mark, get set, go!”

Oliver side-stepped alongside the duo, camera clicking away as he went with them. Felicity recalled sliding down a makeshift snow mound in the backyard with her dad when they visited Ravenspur every Winter.

_“Faster, Daddy, faster.”_

_Noah reminded with a laugh, “Okay, okay, Lissy bee. Hold on tight.”_

_A young Felicity, no older than William, slid down a hill shoveled by James on a vibrant purple toboggan. The Daddy-daughter duo took a minor tumble, but they laughed it off._

“Faster, Felicity faster.”

“You got it, kiddo.”

She picked up her heels, propelling them forward at a greater speed. Felicity erupted in giggle, which echoed William’s cheers. They slipped right off the toboggan before coming to a stop. Thankfully, Felicity cushioned the six-year-old’s fall.

“Woah, woah!” Oliver exclaimed, helping them both up on their feet, “You two okay?”

“Yeah, dad. That was the best. Thank you.” His arms wound around the woman in a surprise hug, “Thanks Felicity."

She hesitated, but embraced him anyway, “You’re welcome, William.”

“Can we get go some hot cocoa from the lodge?”

“No, I think it’s time to head back home. I mean to the cabin.”

He whined, “Aw, but dad…”

“William.”

Oliver had the stern parental gaze downpat.

She slapped her knees, “Hey, William, another friend gave me a really yummy cocoa recipe, it’s pretty much the one thing I can make without burning it. I can make it for the three of us when we get back to the cabin.”

“Deal.”

Oliver shot her a surprised look.

“What? You’re not mad about the cocoa or the fall earlier, are you?”

“No. It’s just… You’ve known us for such a short amount of time, and you’re already better with him than me.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that.”

“Oh no?”

“I guess I’m just young at heart. To be honest, I didn’t think I even liked kids until I met yours. That kid is so sweet.”

“When he wants to be.” Oliver admitted with a laugh as they headed toward the truck, “Trust me, you should see him on a school day.”

Dimples pooled in her cheeks, “I’ll take your word for it. And just so you know, I had my own motives.”

He guessed correctly, “You wanted to get back to the cabin in time to light your menorah?”

“Uh-huh.”

So he remembered. Oliver opened the door for her, double checking that William was buckled safely in his seat. They drove along an icy road, coming to an abrupt stop at Ravenspur’s sole traffic light. As he braked hard, Oliver placed his hand on Felicity’s heart to brace her from going forward.

He pulled his hand like it’d been burned, “Sorry, sorry.”

“Hey, aren’t you the one who asked that we stop our little apology dance?” She ribbed him.

“Yeah, but I didn’t want you to think, I was trying to well, you know.”

“Oliver, I know. Total parental move.”

“Exactly.” He grinned like an idiot, thankful she understood his intentions.

“My mom still does it to me when we drive together. No harm. No foul. Besides your hand wasn’t on my you know where.” Her eyes flickered down to said spot, “It was above it.”

“So we’re cool?”

“Like ice, Queen.”

They exchanged an awkward fist bump as Oliver kept his foot on the gas and his hands on the wheel.

William asked, wearing his headphones like a necklace, “What are you two talking about?”

“Oh, just how yummy Felicity’s hot cocoa is going to be. You all right, kiddo?”

“Mm-hm,” He hummed, returning to _Magic School Bus_ episodes on his crimson covered tablet.

Felicity joked, “Thank you, Ms. Frizzle.”

He tried to keep his eyes on the road, and she stared at pine trees covered in countless fairy lights. Though they shared a nervous quick second glance and huge grins before the trio finally returned to their cabin. William ran to his guest room in a flash.

“Ollie-bear!” William screamed at the top of his lungs.

Oliver and Felicity rushed to his aid.

“Buddy, what happened? What’s…?”

“Oh my God!” gasped Felicity, hands covering her mouth

A tree had fallen right through William’s guest bedroom window, effectively dousing his bed in clumps of wet, slushy snow, pine needles, and sap. Shards of glass were scattered all over the floor.

“Ollie-Bear’s been murdered, Dad.”

William threw himself into his father’s arms and cried so hard he couldn’t breathe.

His father soothed, rubbing small circles, “I can get you another one, William.”

“But-but it’s not the same.” William’s voice trembled against Oliver’s chest, “Mama gave me Ollie-Bear.”

A sad smile crept on his lips, “When you were two, I remember.”

“Um, I going to go call someone to clean up this mess.”

Oliver knelt down. “William, look at me. Ollie-Bear may be a little torn up, but that will never take away the good memories you and I have with mama. Okay?”

“O-okay.” He sniffled, wiping the snot off his nose onto Oliver’s plaid thermal shirt, “Do you think Raisa can patch him up when we get home?”

“Maybe. Raisa is the best.” His dad answered honestly. “Right now, I want you to hang out in the living room, so Miss Felicity and I can get this mess cleaned up.”.

William went off, shuffling his feet across the floor with each step. He found solace, much of the Felicity did when she was his age with a blanket fort and a stack of books.

Felicity informed, frown tugging at her lips, “Crew will be hair within the hour. How’s he holding up?”

“He’s…” Oliver struggled to find the right words, “He’s in his own little bubble.”

Felicity remembered those moments all too well. William closed himself from the two adults shielded by his _Adventures in Starlane Park_ novels. At the age of six, William already had two favorite authors, Elizabeth Schwartz and Oscar B. Ortega, who co-wrote the trilogy that could take the protagonist and hero Nina to a fantastical place called Starlane after she climbed the magical monkey bars.

“I feel horrible, Oliver.”

“Felicity, it’s not your fault. He’s not blaming you. When you were calling emergency services, he called the tree evil.”

William chimed in, not looking up from book 2, “It is evil, Dad. Like Mortimer.”

“The tree was old and the wood was probably rotted, little man. Plus the snow storm didn’t help.”

“See, Felicity.” The six-year old proclaimed, flipping the pages, “Bad, bad Mortimer the tree.”

“So we’re okay then, kid?”

“Of course.”

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. Oliver extended his arm, attempting to rub her back in comfort like he would Samantha and William, yet he hastily shoved his hand back into his pocket. What was he thinking? Felicity was not Samantha. She was different, good different. Three crews arrived within the hour. Fire chief Nicole scolded Oliver and Felicity for not evacuating the premises as soon as they discovered a fallen tree.

“Sir, you and your wife should know better.”

Okay, clearly Nicole was an out-of-towner to Ravenspur.

Oliver corrected, “She’s not my wife. She’s my Felicity. I mean, um, she’s my friend.”

“Yep.” Felicity pointed to herself. “That’s me.”

Fire chief Nicole wore a mask of disappointment on her face since the minor child in the house could’ve been seriously hurt. Lumber removal crews took two hours to chop down to the old tree into nothing, but sawdust. They patched up the gaping hole in the wall with wood and plaster. Finally, power, gas, and electric crews deemed there was no major damage to the circuit breaker or any live wires, so they’d be fine.

“Thank you, officers.”

Oliver and Felicity shook the crew members’ hands.

William’s bare feet popped out of his blanket fort, “Felicity, it’s almost sundown. You have to light your menorah.”

“Right. Good call, kiddo. Thanks for the reminder. Again, apologies for my horrible singing.”

Oliver snorted a laugh, “Now who’s not stopping our little I’m-so-sorry dance?”

“I guess you’re a probably good dance partner then.” Felicity shrugged.

“If you knew me, you wouldn’t be saying that.

A flickering flame danced on her blue shamash candle.

She sang the blessing as William watched, closing her eyes. The boy then shut his own peepers too, which made Felicity smile.

“Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, she’asah nisim l’avoteinu, b’yamim haheim bazman hazeh.”

“What does that one mean, Miss Felicity?”

She always felt a sense of peace after reciting the blessings.

Her knees cracked as she bent down to his level and explained, “It means, Blessed are You, O Lord our God, Ruler of the Universe, Who made miracles for our forefathers in those days at this time.”

“Interesting. Can we make your special hot cocoa now?”

Felicity looked to Oliver with a questioning gaze.

“After dinner. Go wash up please.”

“Okay.”

They settled in for beef stew leftovers, though it was apparent, Oliver added a little extra component. Three golden brown and oblong latkes rested beside their stew.

“Wow!” Felicity exclaimed with joy, “These look just like my bubbe used to make.”

By his crumpled features, William was wary, “What are they?”

“Potato pancakes, a classic Jewish staple” Oliver and Felicity responded in unison.

They’d been doing a lot of that lately. William loved potatoes, peas, and pasta in any form. He took a hearty bite, and Felicity just had to taste hers too.

“Mmm.” William approved, “These are good.”

Rubbing his hands in anticipation, Oliver questioned, “Well, Felicity, what’s your verdict?”

She took a smaller second bite for research purposes. Hm, perfectly golden brown, still warm with an excellent crunch and apple sauce for dipping, these latakes were definitely winners. However, she loved to make him sweat it out just a tad.

“Mm..” Felicity mumbled mid-chew.

“Yes.”

She swallowed. That loud gulp seemed like the pit in his stomach.

“Okay, these are way better than my bubbe Aggie used to make.” Her face lit up with a beautific grin, voice lowering to a whisper, “Don’t tell her.” She slapped his wrist excitedly, “You’ve got to give me the recipe.”

“Already done.” He pulled out a highlighter pink index card from his back pocket. “Are you sure you won’t burn it?”

“Funny guy, huh.” Felicity retorted playfully, “You know I might torch them because it’ll take me that long to get through your chicken scrawl.”

Oliver scoffed, “I have excellent penmanship, thank you very much.”

“Daddy, Dr. D said you write worse than her.”

“Yes!” Felicity high-fived the kid, “Score one for me.”

His pillowy lips formed a small puckered ‘o’ “Oh, we’re keeping count now?”

Was he really going to kiss her with latke and beef breath? What awkward timing!

She smirked, “Maybe.”

He leaned back in his seat. William looked at Felicity, eyes darting to her and the kitchen.

“Yes, William. Now we can make the hot cocoa.”

He fist pumped.

“Let me know if you two need any help.”

“We won’t.” They promised in a sing-song tone.

Felicity guided William’s arms as he carefully poured a splash of milk from the gallon into the pan over the stove. Then, they melted the gelt chocolate coins over the double boiler, and Felicity carefully combined the two along with a half cup of water. Oliver peeked in with a watchful eye. Felicity had a pouch of spices to add in the cocoa. Oliver sniffed it earlier, the spice mixture was cinnamon, the caviar from a fresh vanilla bean, cayenne, cloves, and brown sugar.

She bit her lip, doubting, “Should I? Do you think he’ll notice?”

As if Oliver read her mind, he stepped into the kitchen behind the twosome, “William has a very advanced pallet for his age. And he likes just about anything. Go ‘head. Try it.”

Felicity dumped the spices in the pot, stirring them until the raw taste of cloves cooked off. After the cocoa cooled just enough, she ladled three helpings in three maroon mugs. They all huddled on the sofa together. Mr. Cheffy Oliver with his Cordon Bleu training just had to add whipped cream and chocolate shavings from the leftover gelt.

After blowing it, William slurped in approval, “It’s like chocolate and apple pie had a baby.”

“So I take it that means, you like my cocoa?” Felicity wondered with a laugh.

He guzzled it down with a whipped cream mustache and a mannish belch.

“William Connor Clayton-Queen, excuse yourself.”

“Excuse me.”

William scampered off to brush his teeth without being told. He curled up with his book and favorite Buzz Lightyear blanket. Felicity poked at another log in the fire.

She figured, “So you two cool with bunking together?”

“Actually.” Oliver’s gaze flicked to her and then his work boots, “I was going to take the couch if you don’t mind when you go up.”

“Why?” Her brows crinkled, “Is William a bedwetter or something?”

“Or something.” Oliver’s foot brushed against his leg. He cleared his throat, feeling this weight on his chest, “I have PTSD from my time in Afghanistan. I was a helicopter pilot before I become a chef, and I’ve seen things.” His eyes brimmed tears, “I lost a lot of people, and I just when I have an episode, it’s bad, really bad.” He swore with conviction, “I can’t hurt my boy. I won’t.”

Despite every fiber in her being screaming otherwise, Felicity barreled into Oliver. She pulled him in a tight embrace — something her mother would do. Her hand swept through his hand and over his back.

“I know you won’t.” Felicity soothed in a repeating gentle whisper, “I know you won’t, Oliver.”

She let him sob it out in her arms. Felicity couldn’t explain why, but their friendship grew as if they’d been together for years, despite knowing each other two days.

Oliver sighed with a shaky breath, “Are you even real? You’re like an angel. You’re so damn good to me and William.”

“I don’t know about angelic. I’m just doing what my mom and dad would do, even before we had money. They always taught me to use the skills I have to help others.”

She pulled back, knowing some signs of Post Traumatic stress from her little sister Alena, “Do you not liked to be touched?”

Normally, yes. However, with people like Felicity, Samantha, William, and Raisa, it was a different story.

“It’s fine.”

And it was truly okay with him.

Their hug slipped away gradually as the fire crackled.

Felicity suggested, “I’m smaller, why don’t I take the couch?”

“No, no. It’s your cabin.”

“My bed is a King.”

Oliver argued, “Good. So use it.”

“Why don’t we both use it? Felicity spoke, realizing how that sounded out loud, “Not that I’m trying to get you in my bed in that I just.. It’s really huge, and we probably won’t even be near each other. Plus it’s probably more comfortable on your back.”

“Felicity, I just poured my heart out to you. There’s no way this scenario turns out good for both of us. I told you about my PTSD and if I’m being honest here, I don’t want to hurt you either.”

She admitted, “Before she was killed, my little sister Alena had PTSD, so dammit, let me decide what I can and cannot handle.”

Oliver hadn’t shared a bed with a woman since Samantha. Felicity hadn’t dated in almost two years. Their slumber was anything, but peaceful. Thank God, they had so much space left between them, they could sandwich another person in here. Oliver never found someone so almost annoyingly generous apart from his wife and former nanny. He fell asleep first. Felicity was doubly glad, it was winter and he wore his green hoodie and black sweatpants to bed. She didn’t even want to begin to imagine what that man looked like shirtless.

“Good night, Oliver.”

“Night Felicity.” He muttered in his sleep.

Oliver tossed and turned in his slumber, sweat seeping in blotches on his hoodie. He was growling.

He muttered, “We have to go back for her!”

“Oliver.” Felicity alerted, careful not to touch him, “Wake up, you’re having a nightmare.”

“No! We need go back now!”

“Oliver.”

Suddenly, she felt a hand grip at her shoulder tight enough to form a bruise the next morning. Regardless of what all the books said, she tossed her glass of drinking water on him.

He gasped like a drowning man, immediately feeling his hand on her scarred shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Felicity. I told you what would happen if we did this.”

“It’s not your fault, Oliver.”

Oliver got up from her bed, fetching a spare blanket and pillow.

“I’m going to take the couch now.”

“Man, it’s okay. My sister did a lot worse.”

“You’ll sleep better, Felicity. Do you need some ice?”

“No.”

“If you want us to leave by morning, I’ll understand.”

She sat up in bed, “I don’t.”

Oliver walked to the couch without a word. It made no sense, but all Felicity wanted to these past two nights was be around Oliver and his son. It felt like family, like home. She hadn’t even thought about work. She just needed this, whatever it was. And Felicity didn’t want it to bed. Somehow she knew in her heart, Oliver felt the same way, but it certainly wouldn’t come easy. Nothing worthwhile ever did.


	3. Break the Ice

( _Cover art created by[Nelly](https://twitter.com/felicitymqueen/status/1034831930032828416) _)

Three days had passed since Oliver’s Hellish nightmare incident. He had retired to the living room. His blanket and pillow were usually put away by the time Felicity awoke to the scent of some much needed java. Today, however, was different. Oliver laid stretched out on her father’s old recliner covered in a profuse sheen of sweat. To the untrained eye, Oliver might have appeared as he simply caught a bout of the flu. Though Felicity knew all too well what was going on, he pushed her away And she shouldn’t care, but her heart was betraying her.

“That cannot be comfortable.” Felicity observed in a grumble, knotting the belt on her cozy red robe.

With one eye open, Oliver assured with a yawn, “It’s more comfortable than you think.”

Wow! He was a real Chatty Cathy.

Though with Felicity, it came out as, “Oh, so you’re speaking to me, now?”

“Look, I just didn’t want to hurt you anymore than I already have.”

“I understand that, trust me. But what gives the right to act like such an a…” Felicity cut herself off when she William’s slippers slapping unevenly against the floor, “Grinch.”

William noted with an impish grin, “You were going to say ass.”

Felicity blushed, nearly as rosy red as her robe.

“William Connor Clayton…” Oliver admonished in his husky groggy voice.

“What, Dad?” The six-year-old debated smartly, “Ass is a cinnamon for donkey.”

Oliver and Felicity corrected in unison, “Synonym.”

The boy nodded with understanding, eyes darting between the two adults.

Tapping his lips, he wondered, “Are you and Miss Felicity still fighting?”

“No,” the duo chorused again.

With an exasperated sigh, “So in other words, yes.”

Oliver and Felicity frowned at one another as William tucked away the comics section of the newspaper under his arm. He pressed the button on Felicity’s Keurig after placing an open thermos under it. He slapped the black lid on her smiley face cup and handed it to Miss Felicity without spilling a single drop.

She joked, “Oh, you’re a barista now, huh? since when do you know how to make coffee little dude?”

“Dad and I always used to make coffee for my mom and Raisa on Mothers’ Day.”

Felicity blinked, “I see.”

Perhaps, she shouldn’t have asked. They glanced at each other as if their expressions read, “What? Is this some sort of peace offering?” She took a long slurpy slug and was delighted by the familiar taste — peppermint with a hint of chocolate.

“Woah!” The tech mogul’s baby blues widened in delight, “Where did you find this? Last time I checked there isn’t a Jitters around Ravenspur for miles.”

“Sam at the General Store.” Oliver explained, pushing the leg rest of the probably lumpy recliner down, “Something about competing with those fancy coffee chains.”

Ah, so this was a peace offering.

Little did Felicity know over the past few days, Oliver had been helping Sam around the store. The Army vet swept floors and stocked shelves just so he could have a little extra money for William to have fun and for all three of them to have hearty meals. And indeed they did, the trio sat down to a short stack formed like misshapen Christmas trees and dreidels.

Stabbing a pancake with a fork, William appeared doubtful, “Daddy, this looks like the twinkle star emoji, but it got ran over by a reindeer.”

Ha! One would think that would make a growing six year old boy only want to devour said pancake more — not this kid because food safety first.

After a burst of giggles, “I’m sure it’s fine, William. After all, your dad is the coolest chef ever.”

“It was supposed to be a dreidel.” Oliver muttered under his breath, cheeks heating as he wondered what Felicity thought.

She chimed, “Very interesting.”

Well, at least it tasted good, though it looked nothing like the spinning top her bubbe brought during many of their visits. The man whipped up some damn good banana pancakes.

“You tried, pops.” Will teased, patting his father on the shoulder.

He ran off to get dressed for the day. Oliver watched Felicity, staring at her with an unreadable expression over the brim of his mug. She cleaned her plate to the last bite.

She stared right back at him, crossing her arms above her chest.

“Is it safe to assume pancakes and peppermint mocha are your way of apologizing to me, Mr. Queen?”

“Well, it always worked with my…” He shook his head, “Never mind.”

“You can say wife, you know? I get it. She was one of the most important people in your and Will’s lives. I’m a big girl, and we’re friends. Or at least I thought we were becoming friends.”

Friends? But what if he wanted to be more than that? And why was he trying so hard with her? Outside of family, work, and the Army, Oliver wasn’t much of a people person. He kept his distance for good reason. Well, at least to him it was the perfect reason, to protect others around him. And nights ago, he could’ve seriously hurt one of the kindest women he’d ever met. It was crazy to think this way after less than a week, but could he be falling for her? Or was it simply the idea of being in a relationship again?

Snapping back to reality, he noticed her mouth moving, “Did you say something?”

“Typical men, you guys don’t listen.”

Oliver replied with a charm smile, “Men don’t listen because we’re stubborn and sometimes we do really stupid things.”

“Gee, you think?” The CEO quipped with a sharp eyebrow raise.

His expression mirrored hers, “Uh-huh.”

Huh? He was trying to be cute. Okay, well, he was. But, damn it, Smoak, stand your ground. However, Oliver was clearly not paying attention, lost in his own world as his eyes fixated on her thermos.

“Hello, Oliver! I asked did your wife ever to teach you for an apology to work, you have to actually, let’s see now, say the words? You and I have done an I’m-sorry dance this past few days, and now nothing.”

Cocking his head, Oliver argued, “Haven’t you ever heard the saying ‘Actions speak speak louder than words, Felicity.’”

Oy vey, he was being such a little shithead.

“Nice try, Buddy.” Felicity acknowledged with an awaiting gesture, “But that isn’t how Smoak women roll.”

“Okay fine.” He sighed, rolling his eyes.

“And say it like you mean it, mister.”

“Yes, Ms. Smoak.”

God, that did things to her that shouldn’t be happening right now.

“I’m waiting Oliver.”

He tugged on his collar. Was it getting hot under his thermal shirt, or was that just her? No, bad thoughts. Be a gentleman.

“Felicity.” He said her name like it was straight out of the Torah, “I’m so sorry. I just don’t know what I would do with myself if something ever happened to you, if I really hurt you with my own two hands.”

“But you didn’t.”

“But I could have.”

“But you didn’t.”

“ _Felicity_.”

“ _Oliver_.”

Okay, they could go back and forth all day. However, Oliver and William had important plans, plans Felicity was more than welcome to join of course.

“Sorry.” Oliver teased, ready to pull his hands away, which were now somehow clasped gently around her delicate nimble fingers.

She huffed out a laugh, “Hey, you said it. Good job, Buddy.”

“Felicity, I am not a lap dog.”

“Okay, okay.” She said, suppressing another laugh, “But from now, you let me decide what I can and cannot handle. My wrist is perfectly fine.”

“Fair deal.”

William returned as the pair was shaking hands.

Biting his lip, the kid figured, “So you two are cool again?”

“Like ice at a hockey rink, Bubba.” His dad promised, attempting to sound hip or whatever the kids say now.

“Eh,” Felicity’s face scrunched, “I think your ol’ man and I need to have a grown up conversation when you two get back to the cabin.”

“And you should come with us,” The boy said as if it was nothing.

To the townspeople, it may have seemed a bit odd that Felicity had tagged along on these father-son adventures. Her cabin was the only place these boys could stay, and what else was she supposed to do? Sit around? Light her menorah? And read all week as if she was simply going to do nothing? No, while they were still physically around, this place felt lonely without them doing things together. Felicity would never try to replace William’s mom, Samantha, but it just felt good to be around a family again. She could see something beyond numbers and awesome technology.

“Oliver...” Felicity said wistfully.

“I insist.” He assured, wiping a coffee splotch off her nude lips.

A piano version of _All I Want for Christmas_ played over speakers in the tree lot. The trio’s boots crunched in inches of snow as William held both his father and Miss Felicity’s hands.

William deduced, scratching his chin, “Hm… Too fluffy.” 

The stout pine tree was a no go.

Eyeing another Douglas fir, Felicity mentioned, “Way too tall. Your dad would need an airplane when you need to put the star on top.”

“Did you ever see a Christmas tree, Miss Felicity?”

“Of course, my aunt on my Dad’s side is a gentile.”

He remembered, “That means she’s not Jewish. Right?”

“That’s right. My mama was always very proud of our Jewish heritage because my grandparents survived the…” Felicity looked to Oliver, who was on a call with a friend, “Well, some super bad stuff that makes me sick just thinking about it.”

William gasped, thinking she was actually going to throw up.

“It’s an expression, William.”

He breathed a sigh of relief.

Squeezing her hand tighter, he collided into Felicity for a tight hug, “It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about if you don’t want to.”

The hug had taken Felicity by surprise, yet she wrapped her arms around the little guy.

“Thanks, Will. You’re such a sweet boy. You know that right?”

“Dad says it’s part of the Queen family charm.”

Felicity raised a skeptical eyebrow, “Now I don’t know about that. It’s not nice to let a compliment go to your head.”

“I would never.” The boy vowed, placing a hand over his heart, “Soldier’s son’s honor.”

“Okay. Let’s go see what your dad’s doing.”

Oliver broke off from their little group due to a phone call with John Diggle.

Setting a half eaten box of cookies on the coffee, Dig said with a click of his tongue, “Man, why you lyin’?”

“I am not, John.”

Oliver could practically see his best friend’s glare of disbelief like his former commanding officer was standing right in front him.

Flashing his teeth, which were coated in chocolate cookie crumbs, John prodded, “You like her.”

“She let Will and me stay in her family’s cabin. Of course, I like her. I’m very grateful.”

“Bro, that’s not what I mean.”

Oliver sucked cold air in between his teeth, “What are we? Two nerds who didn’t get invited to prom or something?”

“Oliver, man, this is the first woman you liked since Sammy passed away. This is huge. Don’t miss your shot.”

The chef excused, “I come with a lot of baggage.”

“Don’t we all?”

“She’s a friend.”

Dig smirked, “For now.”

Oliver reminded himself, “In three days, we’ll be gone from another’s lives. And I shouldn’t have let William grow so attached.”

“But you have, Oliver, and only you know the reason.”

In that very moment, Oliver’s focus shifted to William and Felicity examining each tree. She was remarkably good with his son. They already had these inside jokes, and the smile she brings out in him was almost unlike anything other. He hadn’t seen his kid this happy since Samantha was alive.

Felicity certainly seemed like she could go toe to toe with Oliver if need be. They weren’t a couple, but he honestly likes her so damn much. How was he supposed to know what to say or how to act? Oliver’s been out of the dating game for a long time. This was all new to him. Not to mention, it felt like they were doing everything backwards.

Pulling himself out of his happy, yet worrisome thoughts, he could hear Sara and J.J. faintly tattle on John.

“Look, mama. I found him!” J.J. exclaimed.

Sara butted in, “Yeah, see mama? Daddy ate all the cookies.”

“John Thomas Diggle, report to our home office for questioning.”

The siblings sneered, “Ooh, you in trouble.”

“I plead the fifth.” The retired Master Sergeant played along, “I have an auditory witness.”

John put it on speaker, hoping Oliver would back his play like always.

“Dude, I could hear the plastic box of Oreos crinkle from way over in Ravenspur. And I bet you the evidence is all over his mouth. Book ‘im, Lyla.”

“That’s cold blooded, brother.”

With a stamp of her stiletto, Lyla called forth, “Johnny, now. I mean it.”

Mimicking the kids, Oliver teased, “Ooh, you in trouble.”

John blew a raspberry over the phone, reminiscent of a schoolboy before he ended their call.

Oliver let out a belly laugh, nearly dropping his cellphone in the snow.

Felicity kept warming her gloved hands with heavy breaths.

“You look happy.”

“And you look freezing. If you want, I have those little hand warmer thingies in my back pocket.”

“Oh, thank Yahweh.”

William’s brows furrowed in confusion, “Say what now?”

“One of the Gods in Judaism.”

“Gotcha.” The little boy made a trumpet sound, “Daddy, I believe we have a winner. Right this way.”

According to the Christmas tree farmer on the lot, a beauty of a Balsam fir tree caught their eye. This tree was the proper height, a healthy pine green blanketed in clumps of snow, and not too fluffy. Hell, it was like this tree popped out from the screen in one of cheesy holiday television movies.

Austin, the lot owner, whistled, “Woo wee, your wife and son sure picked a humdinger of a tree. I said hello to this handsome fella, why just last afternoon.”

Felicity began, “Oh, I’m not…”

“She’s not—“ William continued.

“This is Felicity, and she’s my girlfriend.”

“Ha!” His son fist pumped, “I told you so.”

“I mean, this is Felicity, and she’s my girl.”

“Oliver, just please stop talking for the love of Yahweh.” Felicity pleaded, slapping her own forehead. Though she had to admit, there was a part of her that really liked hearing the word girlfriend.

Finally, Oliver got it right.

Taking a deep breath, he re-introduced, “This is Felicity, and she’s my friend, who happens to be a girl.”

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” His cabin mate huffed, hamming it up. “We’ve been living together for awhile now.”

Felicity had a feline grin plastered on her face.

Austin, the tree lot owner, said through the side of his mouth. “Uh-oh, fella, I’m mighty sorry I got you in a heap of trouble with the Mrs.”

Taking her hand in his, Oliver should’ve seen this one coming, but two can play at this game.

“Sir, if you wouldn’t mind loading up the tree, so we can pay and go. My wife’s Jewish. We have to decorate, be home in time to light her menorah, and then we cuddle by the warm fire with cocoa. Wouldn’t that be fun, Honey?”

“This isn’t funny anymore.” Felicity grimaced.

It rolled so naturally off his tongue too.

“Okay then.” Oliver kept the charade up just to get back at his friend a bit, “We can have hot apple cider instead.”

“Yep.” Will nodded along, opening his arms “My stepmom and I have sweet tooths this big.”

Clearly, her little quip backfired.

“Will, Buddy, not you too.” Felicity whined, squeezing his shoulder, pulling the boy against her legs.

“Remember Felicity and I said no dessert before dinner.”

He showed Oliver the price tag, and strapped the tree to the roof of their truck.

“Happy Holidays.” Austin bid, “You and your sweet little family have fun now, ya hear?”

Austin talked up each and every tree as if he was a used car salesman as they drove off. It was just supposed to be a small prank, so Oliver could sweat it out for trying to push away Felicity.

Felicity retorted in a high pitch, “You two are the worst.”

“You started it, stepmother dearest.” William stuck out his tongue with a wink.

“Okay, all right. That’s enough.” Oliver intervened, praying the tree stayed mounted on the car until they arrived home. “I will make good on the cocoa though.”

His boy hoped, “And a gingerbread house?”

“Ooh.” Felicity twiddled her fingers, “My friends Lily and Z taught me how to make the sturdiest icing. And I have all kinds of candy for decorating.”

William gasped again, “You’ve been holding out on me, Miss Felicity? Why I never.”

“Hey, I let you and your pops crash at my place, kiddo.”

“Dang, she’s good daddy. You better hurry up and put a ring on it.”

“Huh?” Oliver said in understanding, pulling into the shoveled driveway that was powdered in snow, “I will when Raisa shows me your secret Ring Pop stash.”

“She told.”

“Oh, yeah. Raisa sang like a canary after I made her my famous chocolate soufflé.”

“Oh no!” Felicity gasped in feigned horror, slapping her hands against her cheeks.

William grumbled, “Traitor, but it’s okay. I still love her.”

The boy ripped away the harness from his car seat. As soon as his dad parked the car, William ran for the door.

“Careful, Buddy.”

If his son wasn’t looking, head met door would not be the best way to start decorating the tree.

“He’s okay.” Felicity assured, tapping her boot in the snow, “You know I have to admit, it was kind of fun being fake married to you for a sec there.”

“Likewise.”

She noted, “You know I think that’s why he gave us a cheaper price.”

“Well, there’s some great holiday spirit. Anyways, are your hands warm enough?”

Hm… He hasn’t let go of them since they exited the truck.

“Um, no.” She fibbed, faking a shiver. “I’m still a little chilly.”

“Well, I’m your guy.”

Felicity thought to herself, “Nope. But you could be. Damn it, mama. I hate when you’re right.”

“Let’s get you warmed up. I’m going to get you something nice and hot.”

“So something besides you?”

His voice dropped to that sexy sleepy tone, “Well, you’re not so bad yourself. You’re really… just beautiful Felicity

Crap! She said that out loud, and he flirted in return in a major way. What? Did Ravenspur have something in its snow? His foot brushed against his ankle as his gaze briefly flicked down to his boots.

He squeaked, clearing his throat. “My bad! Was that too forward? I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s been awhile since I did this, whatever this is, or will be. I just don’t know.”

“You and I will talk out about that later. Understood, Specialist? Right now that little boy waiting over there has a tree to decorate and a house to build. Are we clear?”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am.”

Oliver was this short of saluting, which made Felicity laugh.

“Oh, and if you’re going to flirt with a woman me or otherwise, don’t take it back. You were polite, which was perfect. I know it’s been awhile. But be confident, Queen.”

“Noted.” Oliver smiled with a shake of his head. “Thanks Felicity.”

_Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_ played on Felicity’s phone as water sloshed in the base

Dusting off his hands, the chef inquired, “What do you two think? Is it straight and centered?”

Felicity and William both leaned left.

“A little more forward,” William started.

She added, “And definitely a lot more to the right.”

He did as they told him.

“Better?”

With two thumbs up, they concurred, “Yep. Wait nope. Little more right.”

“Now a little more left.” William suggested.

They smiled, “Perfect.”

“Okay, good.” Oliver breathed, face crumpling as he teased playfully, “Because you both are picky, picky, picky.”

“Yeah, but it’s worth it.”

Oliver twisted Felicity up in a string of surprisingly un-tangled lights thanks to her father’s handy container. William hung each decorative ball — some silver, red, green, and blue with care. They strung the lights up in lieu of popcorn strings, which were half eaten. The silver garland that lost its luster wasn’t an option either, but this tree truly made the Queen boys feel like Christmas was finally here.

“One more thing.”

Oliver stepped up on a kitchen stool, bringing William with him.

“W-Woah Woah,” William warned, feeling a bit uneasy, “Daddy, be careful.”

Felicity reassured, “He’s got you, Buddy.”

“You heard the lady.” Oliver held tight to his son’s waist, “Go ‘head, little man. Put the star right on top.”

Meanwhile. Felicity stood in soaked socks on the couch solely to capture the traditional moment on her trusty digital camera. Felicity clicked away, and with a slightly shaky hand William placed a Star of David ornament atop their fantastic Balsam fir tree.

“Phew!” William exhaled when he sat safely on his dad’s shoulders instead of like when Simba was shown to all the animals who lived in Pride Rock.

He squeezed the back of his dad’s shoulder to be let down. Once back on the floor, he went right up to Felicity.

With a mouthful shoved to one cheek, “Wan’ some mo’ poth-corn Missss Fel’icty?”

“Nah, I’m good, Will.” She refused.

“Hey!” Oliver warned, “Watch your manners, Mr. Clayton-Queen, speaking with your mouth full of popcorn isn’t very polite.”

The boy took loud, long, and slow chews before he swallowed, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” A sad smile crossed her lips, “My little sister Alena was the same way.”

Changing the subject, William looked at the silver object hanging off her wrist, “What’s that?”

“Oh, this?” She glanced at what he eyed, “It’s my camera.”

His mouth fell open, “You mean there are more cameras than on phones and picture day?”

“He’s never seen a digital camera?” Felicity mouthed to Oliver.

With a head shake, he responded, “Nope.”

Her forehead resembled a washboard as she muttered under her breath, “Wow! I feel old.”

“Sorry.” Oliver shrugged, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Did you take pictures of me and Daddy?”

“Uh-huh. I thought your Daddy would want it as a keepsake.”

“That’s very nice of you, Miss Felicity.” William looked up at her with a toothy grin, “Can you put these on the internet like a phone?”

“Yep. There’s a little thumb drive in the back. Hey, I’ll tell you what, you can use my dad’s old computer, so we can e-mail to your ol’ man.”

“Awesome, but that’s not what I want to with these.”

His father suspected, “And just what do you want to do with them, William Connor Clayton-Queen.”

“You’ll see by Christmas.”

He ran off to find Noah’s old computer and began to work on his plan. Though he quickly ran back to take the huge wooden bowl of popcorn.

Oliver made a brake sound, setting the bowl back down on the coffee table, “Ah, ah. No more popcorn. You’ve eaten a ton already today.”

“Miss Felicity ate some too.” William protested with a little lower lip pout.

Raising her right hand, Felicity agreed, “Guilty. I ate a lot.”

“See, Dad?”

Felicity also explained, “But come on, Buddy. We have a gingerbread house to build. So no popcorn, or you’ll spoil your dinner.”

“Fine,” the six year old relented unhappily, marching off to his project.

Oliver sank into the couch, “Thank you again.”

“For what?” She wondered with a cocked eyebrow.

“He tends to listen to women I know far better than me.”

“I have noticed that.” Felicity nudged his side, “It just shows what a smart boy he is.”

Oliver snort-laughed at that, “Well, he’s a great kid so much so I wonder where my genes are.”

“Hmm… Well, he definitely has those blue eyes of yours, and that heart.”

He smiled, “Thanks. And wow! That is a whole lot of Hanukkah decorations for a Christmas tree.”

“Ooh, are you complaining, Queen?”

“Nope.” His gaze caught hers, “Maybe I just like to notice beauty around me like when I look at you.”

“Nice!” She slapped his chest, hoping the flush that graced her cheeks went away, “That’s a better way of flirting.” Felicity applauded playfully, “Ladies and gentlemen, he can be taught.”

He mused, “Well, I had a good teacher. But seriously? I just didn’t expect you to have these decorations.”

“Mama always put a tree up for my uncle’s wife Aunt Jenny to make her feel welcome. Besides she always though these decorations were prettier than the Hanukkah bush my bubbe brought every year. So I had a lot of Chrismaukkah in my day.”

“Sounds fun.”

She patted his thigh, “Oh, it definitely was. But I’ll have you know I am very proud of my Jewish faith.”

“I can see that in spades, Felicity.” He surmised, getting up from the couch and much to Felicity’s disappointment. “I gotta go pre-heat the oven. After all, we are building an entire gingerbread house tonight.”

“He cooks and he bakes, what can’t you do?” Felicity asked, channeling something more along the lines of her mother.

Oliver admitted, “I hate heights, ‘Stan left a lot of scars.”

“Do you need any help?” Felicity asked, cupping her cheek.

“Yeah, I think it’s best if you only use the kitchen to eat, Felicity.”

“And make the best hot cocoa ever, according to your son.” She reminded.

He mimicked an English gentleman, “I bow down to the cocoa queen.”

“Thank you very much.”

Seven big baked cookie sheets later, the foundation of the gingerbread house was cooled and prepared, Felicity whipped up a nice and thick royal icing, much to Oliver’s surprise without burning the batch. And they worked around this kitchen in a comfortable silence as if they moved as one.

“Will? We need our favorite construction worker.”

Oliver could hear hen pecking on the keyboard.

Felicity teased, “Buddy, you better get out here before I eat all of Olaf’s decorations.”

He yelled while running, “I’m coming! I’m here. I’m here.”

“Every time.” Oliver noted.

Felicity’s lips curled in a victorious smirk, “Aw, don’t be mad.”

Oliver piped precise lines of royal icing on each wall of the house. With a little push and pressure, they formed the shape of the house perfectly.

William checked, “Step one done.”

“Mm, it seems Olaf has a hole in his roof.”

“Gee, did Sven have a nosh, Will?” Felicity questioned, already knowing the answer.

“No, no.” The boy actually copped up to it, lifting up his shirt to show his tummy, “It was me.”

Oliver slung a dish rag over his shoulder, “We knew so, my little Cookie Monster. Thanks for being honest.”

“Well, I didn’t want to make Miss Felicity mad. She is letting us stay here.”

“Once again, you are quite welcome, good sirs.” Felicity noted, adopting an English accent.

With that, they trio slathered on layers of white icing to resemble snow. They used pink and green drops for the walkway, cut up licorice for the windows, Daddy’s special white modeling chocolate for Olaf and brown modeling chocolate for Sven. Felicity used graham crackers to make a chimney. William finished up with one final chop, carefully grating milk chocolate onto the roof.

Felicity inquired, “What are those supposed to be, little dude? Shingles?”

“No silly.” He laughed at his own response like it was obvious, “It’s reindeer poop.”

Oh, of course it was.

Oliver held his stomach, laughing along with his son and friend, “Sven sure has some rude friends.”

“When you gotta go, you go, dad.”

Felicity heated up some chicken noodle soup straight of the cans for dinner after lighting her menorah. Much to Oliver’s surprise, it didn’t burn or evaporate. But she and William were now enamored by all the lights that flicker across the tree and window.

“What do you think Will? Am I singing the blessings any better?”

With a wavy hand, he replied honestly, “Eh. But it’s important to you, so that makes it special.”

“William.”

“I know the drill, Dad. Wash up, brush teeth, one story, and then bed.”

“Good, man. Get to it.”

Oliver rustled his hair, and William swatted away his hands playfully. Felicity waited until William closed the bathroom.

“Oliver.” Felicity patted a seat on the couch next to her, “You and I need to have a little talk.”

“Oh, no.” He doubted, scrubbing his face, “Because as soon as we talk, this will be over. You want us to leave, don’t you?”

“What? No, I like having you here and I adore William, but in order for this whole relationship to work, we need to lay it all out the table. We need to be honest with each other. Fair?”

He understood, “Yes.”

“Good. Now have a seat please.”

“Okay.”

Felicity opened up about why she knew so much about PTSD. Her little sister Alena worked as IT tech support for Dr. Caitlin Snow and her husband Ronnie Raymond. Hitmen stole a very rare chemical from the three scientists, which cost Dr, Raymond his life. The attack didn’t cause Alena Kuttler any physical scars, but the emotional scars proved to be too great. She was rewiring circuit boards for the mainframe in the Snow-Raymond particle accelerator. So consumed with guilt, she couldn’t get out of the danger zone in time. Alena died two weeks short of her twentieth birthday.

“I miss her so much.” Felicity’s voice broke, her body wracked with tears, “I wish there was something I could’ve done.”

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

Despite the gentleman in him saying otherwise, he rubbed small circles over her back and pulled Felicity into a tight hug.

After her honesty, how could Oliver not share a small part of his own tragedies? He took Felicity’s hands in his, and talked about his wife. Samantha was his college sweetheart. They had been together since they were eighteen, just babies. Oliver told her the way she read a “The Road Not Taken” by Robert Frost in front of the entire class, he knew Samantha was the one for him.

She got pregnant with William their sophomore year, and they married six months later. Two years ago this month, she was killed by an idiotic drunk driver, and it hasn’t feel the same since. He remembered going to the site of the crash. Sam looked like she was sleeping, yet she lay lifeless. Her spirit was gone, and it was as if he held a mannequin as opposed to the love of his life.

“Like I said Samantha is a big part of your life, and she always will be. It’s okay to talk about her.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make any easier.”

“I hear that. God, we’re both a little broken, aren’t we?”

“Oh, Felicity” Oliver sighed, letting his hand sweep through her hair, “You have no idea.”

Suddenly, it was as if they realized the position they were, and broke apart faster than two teenagers at a party.

“This is totally the wrong time.” Felicity began as she dared to ask, “But what are we? Are we friends? Because the flirting and the signals, and not to mention, we just met five days ago. But do you like-like me?”

He admitted with a sniffle, “So much.”

“Me too.” She smiled. “But how we we going to make this work? Are you ready to date again?”

Fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, he said, “I would like to be, but I honestly don’t know. You just… You make me feel lighter, happier, and I love being around you, Felicity. I think if we try we can make whatever you want this to be work”

Wow! This was actually happening. But then there was those stupid fears sneaking up again.

Cupping his stubbly cheeks in her hands, Felicity mentioned, “I don’t know what you want us to be. All I know is that I like you and William so much, but I can’t be second best to a ghost. I know she will always be a part of William’s life. And I just worry that…”

“Felicity.” Oliver promised in a whisper, “You are never going to be second best. You’re the first woman I really cared about since that night, and I haven’t felt this way in a long time.”

“Good.” She nuzzled his nose with hers, “Because see now? I have this space in my heart for you and William, and it’s not going anywhere.”

“How is it even possible for you to be real. Felicity? You’ve opened up my heart in a way I never knew existed.”

Their foreheads touch and their chests pressed against one another, a breath away from their lips connecting. Unfortunately, the pair lingered a little too long.

“Daddy, I need you!” William yelled, “Can I please have a glass of water?”

“Sorry,” He whispered with a flush, hesitating as he sighed.

Felicity waved off, “Go, go. Duty calls.”

“Just one drink. Then back to sleep, young man.” He warned, using his dad voice. Oliver then whispered to Felicity, “I’ll be right back.”

Felicity sat cross-legged on the couch, smiling from ear-to-ear like a schoolgirl. They weren’t quite in the mood to try that almost kiss again just yet. Though they talked all night until the fire died down. Felicity fell asleep first on the recliner, and Oliver curled up by her feet like a Golden retriever — no nightmare came to mind. This was the start of a glorious beginning. The only that remained was how do they make it last?


	4. Just a Kiss

( _Cover art created by[Nelly](https://twitter.com/felicitymqueen/status/1034831930032828416) _)

Oliver grunted as he shoveled snow off the front porch. Felicity found herself happily humming as she hung a grand vibrant green wreath with a lovely red ribbon on the front door. Oliver smiled at her with those cute dimples, and it warmed her heart.

Oliver heeded, “Careful, careful. Hon-Felicity.”

“Oh, so we’re at the nickname stage now?” She teased with an eyebrow waggle.

He bit his lower lip, fixing a button on the shirt he slept in last night under his peacoat.

“Too soon?”

Felicity nodded in confirmation.

He sighed with a small brooding frown, “Sorry.”

“Lucky for you, I thought it was kind of cute.” The CEO acknowledged, fingertips skimming his bicep.

“Mission accomplished.”

His lips ticked up in a confident grin, something he hadn’t been able to stop doing since last night. The tech mogul rolled her eyes playfully at that. Being adorable was certainly not going to distract her today. They still had a lot to do.

Through word of mouth, Felicity heard that two rooms became available at Miss Estelle’s inn. However, she honestly couldn’t imagine having Oliver and William stay anywhere else. She fixed a lace on her boot after stepping off the ladder, and she definitely noticed how his gaze flickered down to her rear. She’d be offended if she didn’t like the guy. In that moment, Felicity was certainly thankful she used to teach yoga.

“Enjoying the view there, Queen?”

He raised his palms skittishly in defense, “Well, only if you want me to, Smoak.”

“Hm…” Felicity thought, scratching her chin, “I suppose you’re allowed to sneak a peek after last night, but we failed to complete a mission, the ultimate test.”

“Right…” Oliver played along, “I presume you’re never one for unfinished business, Ms. Smoak.”

“You got that right, soldier.”

She leaned in, practically melting into his arms. He slung them gently around her waist. Oliver nuzzled her nose with his. They breathed each other in, waiting for the perfect time. Their eyes draped shut. Their lips were a mere breath apart when her phone rang.

Oliver exhaled in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her body wash, “You should probably get that.”

“I can let it go to voicemail.” Felicity whispered huskily, threading her fingers through his short strands of hair.

At the worst possible time, the Smoak Tech clip, akin to an old pager, on her lapel beeped. The device alerted her with a message scrolling across in lit cobalt blue text.

“Ugh.” The genius explained, regretfully pulling away, “My mother has the worst timing. She says it’s urgent.”

“Go, go. Family is more important.” The off-duty chef hoped, “We’ll pick up where we left off later?”

“Definitely,” she winked.

Felicity plopped down on the couch, pressing a single digit since she had Donna’s number on speed dial. All the while, she grumbled under her breath about how being constantly interrupted really stunk. Was it some sort of sign from a higher power or simply just bad luck?

“Hey,” Oliver promised, speaking in a soft voice reserved only for William and now her, “I won’t forget something like that. Trust me.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Queen.”

Her gentleness toward Oliver quickly turned in annoyance at Donna, “Ma, what’s so urgent you had to...”

“Felicity, James is in the hospital.”

Her mouth fell slightly agape, “Woah, is he all right? Do I need to go down there?”

“No, no.” Donna sniffled, passing the phone off to Noah, “He’ll be okay.”

Noah informed, “That’s right, baby girl. James just has a minor fracture on his leg.”

“How?”

She could heard the old Brit yell, “My Paul McCartney impression was a big hit, young Miss. It left an impression on your parents’ employee staff party. But I’m afraid it left quite an impression on me as well.”

“Jimmy, you’ve got to be more careful.”

Oliver muttered to himself, brows furrowing as he rubbed her shoulders.

“Hey!” The old man reminded, “That was a one time thing, girlie. Don’t you be cheeky now.”

“Sorry, James. Rest up, old timer.”

He grabbed the phone from Noah, sticking his tongue out as if Felicity could actually see him, “I’ll be right as rain in a few weeks, Miss Felicity. Don’t you worry about a thing. That’s my job.”

“Not until you get better, James.”

He massaged her shoulders a little harder than he planned, “Who’s James?”

“Oliver, honey. Easy!”

James repeated, wondering how much pain medication they gave him, “Honey?”

Donna’s gleeful shriek could be heard through the speakers and then some.

“Wow!” Oliver mouthed, chuckling as his touch grew lighter.

Felicity explained without stopping, “Yeah, I guess your little plan worked. More on that later. Okay. I love you all. Bye.”

Oliver rounded the couch, scratching his stubbly chin, “Huh? So you can call me Honey, but I can’t do the same.”

“Slip of the tongue.” She shrugged, matching his smile.

He responded in disbelief, lifting up on his toes, “Uh-huh, a likely story.”

“It is, isn’t it? I’m a woman. I have a right to change my mind.”

“Well, okay then, darling.”

Her face scrunched in disapproval, “Eh, too old.”

“Baby?”

“Okay, sometimes.”

“Hon?”

“Cute.”

He laughed, figuring as he squatted down to her level, “You know I think I love your name most of all, Felicity.”

“Good.” She grabbed him by the shirt collar, “I was hoping you did, Oliver.”

Oliver paused, “Wait.”

“Really?” The blonde said incredulously, “Now you want to wait.”

“Who’s James and is he okay?” The soldier asked, tilting her cheek to look at him with a feather light touch.

“James is my family’s chauffeur, butler, and chef, who’s been with us for nearly thirty years. He is quite like you, very much a renaissance man. But more importantly, James is family. And he’s all right. He literally broke a leg doing an amazing Paul McCartney impression.”

Oliver teased playfully, “My my, a butler, how fancy.”

“Says the world class chef, who was married to an ace reporter on the West Coast. By the way, how’s William’s nanny Raisa, Mr. Fancy pants?”

“Point taken. You win.”

She kissed his cheek for starters, “I always do.”

“And I see you did your homework.”

“You didn’t check up on me, Queen?” Felicity prompted with a knowing smirk.

He admitted, “The first night we were here, actually, I have a kid. Like you, I wanted to make sure you said who you were for his safety.”

“Okay, so we’re even.”

“Yep.”

Felicity pressed up against him, voice dropping to a sultry tone, “Now about that unfinished business, soldier.”

“Mm, yes, Ms. Smoak.” His voice was husky and low.

Oliver’s arms wrapped around her waist.

She teased, “Huh, do we you think we need mistletoe or something?”

“Hell no.” Oliver mused, nuzzling his nose with hers.

“Well, well, aren’t you eager?”

“ _Felicity_ …”

Oliver drew out her name like she was his answer to every question. God, that did things to her. There didn’t need to be a big build up — no soft flicker of holiday lights, no parasitic plants hanging overhead, and no more interruptions. That was the perfect way to cut the nervous chatter between them. Because all they needed was each other. His pillowy lips crashed into her glossed ones. Her hands swept through his hair. He cupped her face delicately before he sucked on her lower lip. She smiled, pulling back briefly to look at him.

“Not so bad after a few years, Oliver?”

“Glad, I’m not rusty. Too much?”

She pulled him back to her, “Not nearly enough.”

“ _Oh_.”

Felicity slipped her tongue in his mouth, which took Oliver by surprise. But he liked it. Felicity definitely knows what she wanted, and he loved that about her. As far as first kisses go, this was something else. This kiss was mind-blowing, life-changing, hot, sexy, and all around wonderful. She fisted his shirt collar, pushing him back against the couch. They were still vertical and tangled up on a cushion. She rubbed his chest, palming resting atop his heart. His hands ghosted over her back before they traveled down to her hips instinctively.

Felicity exhaled, “Wow,” before diving back into their intimate moment.

“Damn right.”

Their mouths collided for last passionate kiss before he stopped things from going any further.

Hands sweeping over her face, Felicity took in some much needed bids of air, “We shouldn’t. We’re stopping. William could walk in any minute.”

“Exactly. So as far as first kisses... Makeouts, go, how’d I do?”

She giggled, skin flushed beautifully pink, “What you want me to rate you on a numerical scale, Oliver?”

“Well, you are the mathematical genius, Felicity.” He smirked, wiping her chapstick smear off his lips.

Tapping her lips, “Eleven out of ten. Mind you, it’s been a little while for me too. You?”

“You’re just… You’re amazing, Felicity.”

They fixed their wrinkled clothes for the second time that morning, surprised William hadn’t burst out of his room like the little ball of energy he was. Oliver whisked eggs in a bowl while Felicity went in the hallway to check on William.

“Hey, little dude, up and at ‘em. Your dad’s making omelets for breakfast.”

“Yes!” He cheered, “No more pancakes.”

Oliver called out from the kitchen, “Hey! I heard that mister.”

“But Dad.” William complained, rubbing his tummy, “You made them six days in a row. No more pancakes.”

“William’s got a point there. Go wash up, little man.”

“On it.” His eyes were pinned to the noticeable pink prick marks and beard burn around her mouth, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Um, sure.” Her boot scuffed across the floor.

“Please, please don’t be awkward. Don’t be awkward,” Felicity thought to herself.

From the bathroom he wondered, “What were you and my dad doing?”

The tech mogul was quick to respond, “We hung a wreath.”

“And then some,” Loud thoughts sneaked in her mind, “Get it, girl.”

“Were you two wrestling too? I heard something break and like I don’t know cat noises.”

She rubbed the back of neck, “Well, we kissed, just a kiss, and then um… well. we...”

Thankfully, Felicity didn’t have to explain any further. By the time William was dress and ready for the day, he asked as the bathroom door creaked open, “Oh, so you two are boyfriend and girlfriend now, huh?”

Felicity hesitated, choking on her own saliva, “You know what, kiddo? Why don’t we put a pin in that question ‘til after breakfast with dad? Sound cool?”

“Okay.”

They had basil tomato omelets, which Oliver made a dad job about these eggs being festive and ate in a comfortable. It was so strange, how normal this felt. Felicity walked into their lives. Or maybe it was more like Oliver and William walked into hers. And they just fit akin to three pieces on a puzzle board. Truth be told, they had a whole lot to work out logistics wise, but right now in this very moment, this was it. This was the happiness that left his heart when Samantha passed away. Oliver’s hands had calluses and burns, but when he grazed his thumb over her knuckles or interlaced their fingertips under the table. It just felt right.

William disrupted butterflies fluttering around their stomachs with a manly loud belch.

Oliver shot him an even stare, waiting for his son to apologize, whereas Felicity simply laughed it off.

He bit the inside of his cheek, saying, “Excuse me. Sorry.”

“That’s better. Thank you, William.”

He peeked under the table, spying what his dad and Miss Felicity were so obviously so bad at trying to hide.

The six-year-old prompted, “You know you two can hold hands above the table. You don’t have to hide it from me.”

They grinned nervously, and did so. This kid was pretty smart and Oliver couldn’t hide much from him.

“So do you have any questions?” Felicity proceeded with caution.

He pointed out, “First of all, Ha! I was right all along. You and Miss Felicity are boyfriend and girlfriend.”

Oliver snort-laughed, rolling his eyes, “As of now, yes, son, you were right.”

“Hold your horses, mister. Before we put a label on anything, you have to take me on a proper date.”

“Yeah, Daddy.” William nodded in agreement, mimicking what his father often said, “That’s not very gentlemanly.”

“True, but who’s going to watch you tonight?”

Felicity snapped her fingers, “I can call Miss Virginia. She’s great. She has seven grandkids of her own.”

“Okay, but are you sure we can trust her?”

“Yes, of course. She raised four boys already. And if anything does happen, we’ll be a phone call and a car ride away. Good deal?”

“Fair enough. Where are we going exactly?”

“Oh, I know the perfect place. Just you wait and see, Oliver.”

Oliver asked again, “You really have no questions, William? You’re okay with everything?”

“I want you to be happy Daddy.” William told him, “I haven’t seen you smile like that in forever. And not the smile, you have for me, your other love smile. But just promise me one thing.”

“What’s that, buddy?”

His breath stuttered, trying to hold the sadness back, but it was no use. With a tearful request, William buried himself on his father’s chest, “Promise me we won’t ever forget all the good times we had with mama.”

“Never William.” Oliver swore, rubbing his back, “I promise you that right now.”

Felicity asked, gently squeezing William’s shoulder, “Hey, buddy. Can you look at me please?”

Rubbing his nose on Oliver’s shirt, he did as she asked while sniffling.

“Your dad and I, we have to figure out a lot of grown up stuff. But I know three things.”

“Wh-what are they?”

Her eyes flicked from Oliver to William, “I really really like your dad. But I love spending time with you both so much. I can’t explain why.”

“I guess there is a mystery to life,” offered Oliver.

William boasted, trying to be funny, so he could stop the tears, “Well, that. And we’re awesome, Dad. Come on.”

“It’s more gentlemanly to be humble, Will.” Felicity reminded.

“True. Very true. I’m sorry Felicity. What’s the third thing?”

She laid a hand on her heart, squeezing William’s shoulder, “I promise you I will never ever try to replace your mom — no matter what happens between your dad and me.”

“Never ever?” William wanted to be sure, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

The blonde repeated, “Never ever.”

She ran a tentative hand through the boy’s hair after an exchange look with Oliver’s encouragement and acceptance. Joy and relief mingled in his Oliver’s eyes.

In a gentle voice, Felicity explained, “She was one of the most important people in your life. And I will never take that away from you. I..we…”

His dad filled in, “You won’t ever forget your mom. We promise.”

“Okay.”

Will had a feeling he’d never forget Felicity either. She was a good person, who made his daddy so happy.

“So little man, you all right to hang out with Miss Virginia for awhile?”

“The lady who looks like Mrs. Claus?”

Oliver echoed Felicity, “Yes. We’ll just be a phone call and a car ride away.”

“Hm…” William thought, tapping his mouth, “That depends is she a cheek pincher or a hard candy in her purse kind of grandma.”

Felicity sucked air through her teeth, “Ooh, fair warning, little dude. She’s a bit of both.”

His brows furrowed in suspicion, “What kind of candy?”

“Caramel chews and hard butterscotch. Do we have a deal, Mr. Clayton-Queen?”

William looked at his father and Felicity. It was different — newer, lighter, and full of excitement like when his grandparents took him to an airplane museum.

“You drive a hard bargain, Miss Felicity. But I believe we do.”

The pair shook hands on it. And if the look on Oliver’s face had an expression, it was as if he did unnecessary, but joyous Parkour backflips in his head. Those smiles said it all. William ran off to brush his teeth, smirking at the two lovesick puppies.

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief, “Well, that went easier than I thought.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s not always that simple, Felicity. No hints on where we’re going?”

“Nope. But I think it’d be nice if William picked out your tie.”

Night fell over the little town of Ravenspur, and the clock just struck after six P.M. Stars blanketed the dark sky. William was enamoured by them all. There was far too much ambient light in the city and smog to see Mother’s Nature’s true beauty. Miss Virginia chuckled as William tried to count how many he could see with the naked eye.

Miss Virginia observed, “Sounds like someone’s in a need of a telescope soon, youngin’.”

“Oh, I’ve been wanting one.” William agreed, “Trust me.”

Oliver stepped downstairs in a suit, reminiscent of the ones he used to wear to his parents’ Sunday brunches. Thank goodness for Sam and Virgina. They were like the fairy godparents to Oliver’s Cinderella. Without them, Oliver would’ve never been able to find formal wear in the menswear shop by the church just outside of the town’s limits. He adjusted his crimson tie before buttoning his suit jacket.

“Do I look okay?” His shiny dress shoe brushed nervously over his pant leg, “It’s been awhile since I wore one of these.”

Virginia wolf whistled her sentiments.

Fluffing her short gray curls, the babysitter attempted, “You know, sonny boy. If things don’t work out between you and D’s little girl, I’m available.”

William’s palm slapped his face, “I have an idea, Miss V. Why don’t we play some Bingo.”

“Alrighty then,” Miss Virginia winked as William led them over to the living room.

His son mouthed, “You so owe me.”

“Maybe Santa will bring a certain little boy a telescope for Christmas if he’s good.”

The kid gasped in excitement, pouring the compliment on thick. “Finally! By the way, dad, you look young and dapper, very young and dapper.”

Virginia smirked lasciviously, clicking her tongue as if she was calling forth a mighty steed, “I’ll say.”

“Miss Virginia, please quit trying to steal my date.” Felicity interjected, closing her pocketbook.

“Well, Just take a gander at him, sugar.”

Him? When Oliver looked at Felicity. It was as if time stopped, and he saw an angel sans halo in nude pumps and a stunning red dress with those full kissable lips to match. His heart skipped a beat, and Oliver had to inhale, just to regain his bearings. He crossed the short distance between, almost in disbelief that this was real. And it was happening right now.

“Woah, Miss Felicity, you look like a Disney princess. My friend Zoe and I like Rapunzel. Her frying pan moves are super cool.”

Felicity bit back a laugh, “Why thank you, William.”

“You look…” Oliver couldn’t find the right words, jaw dropping as he struggled to say something, anything “You look… I…”

Squeezing the soldier’s bicep, his date prodded, “Well, gee, I sure hope the ends of these sentences are good.”

“They are.” He assured, brushing her wavy locks back over her shoulder, “Felicity, you look beautiful, perfect even. But won’t you be cold? Let me.”

He started to take off his jacket. She revealed a long black puffy coat with a faux fur trimmed hood and gloves just in case.

Virginia swatted Felicity’s behind with a newspaper, “Well, you sweethearts best get a move on before you lose your seats.”

Felicity whispered in William’s ear, “If she gives you too me trouble, you call me, little man. Okay?”

“Deal.” Will said in a hushed tone with an impish grin.

“Hey, now. My eyes may not be what they once were, but ears are working real well.”

“Sorry,” Felicity obliged, snapping her earring in place.

Oliver reminded, “A few things before we go. Dinner is in the fridge. All Miss Virginia has to do is re-heat it on low for twenty minutes. Numbers are by the coat rack near the front door. And William, what are the rules.”

Chewing a caramel already, his son recited, “Always clean up games and toys. No dessert before dinner.”

“Brush teeth, PJs, then bed, and when is bedtime.”

William tried to be sneaky, “Nine o’clock.”

“Eh, no.” Felicity said, making a buzzer sound, “Even I know your bedtime’s eight o’clock on the dot.”

“Felicity,” William whined, stretching out her name.

His father said with a twinkle in his eye, “She’s right. Now we’re ready to go Be good for Miss Virginia. We’ll be back in about three hours.”

Miss Virginia called out, “Take your time. Don’t you worry about the youngin’ here.”

With that, they finally exited the cabin arm-in-arm with their fingertips intertwined in a handhold. Oliver ran ahead to get the driver’s side for Felicity, and off they went on their very first date.

William and Miss Virginia peered out the frosted window as tires crunched over snow, and brake lights were seen at a distance.

“Finally.” William sighed in relief, “I thought they’d never leave.”

“You and me, both, William.” Virginia nodded, inquiring, “You and your Daddy really like Miss Felicity?”

He shrugged, giving a high compliment for a six-year-old boy, “Felicity, she’s pretty cool.”

The new couple held hands across the dashboard. His thumb grazed her knuckles just as it did this morning. Felicity smiled, simply from Oliver’s small tender touches. He would steal glances at her from the corner of his eye or the rearview mirror. They ventured to a ski lodge about a half hour away from Ravenspur.

Felicity wondered, “What do you think?”

“Oh, I’m not much of a skier, but I’m down for anything. Although, I do feel a bit overdressed.”

She clarified, “I didn’t bring you to ski, Oliver. I brought you here to eat.”

The ski lodge housed one of the finest steak houses this side of the West Coast. It was a modern day resort lined with custom wooden chandeliers, stone walls, and soft, low lighting.

“I cannot afford this place, Felicity.”

His date pointed out, “But I can.”

“You’ve already done so much for William and me. I couldn’t possibly…” He protested, but she cut him off with teasingly soft smooches to his cheeks, chin, and lips, “You think you’re cute, aren’t you?”

“Please. I know so.” Felicity said with an air of confidence. Then she addressed the hostess, “Smoak, party of two for seven P.M.”

The young woman with vibrant purple hair led them to their table. They fell into a gentle embrace, sharing sweet nothings before they sat across from one another, despite spending a car ride and the fact that they’ve basically been living together for nearly one week. The pair just liked being near each other.

Oliver promised in a soft tone, reserved only for her, “Next time, I’ll take to to my restaurant, and you can order whatever your heart desires.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Queen. By the way, William did an excellent job picking out your tie. It matches my dress perfectly.”

“He was very proud of that. Will was also very eager to get us out of your family’s cabin. I think that means he must like you as much as I do.”

“So I take it that’s a whole lot?”

Oliver cleared his throat, pouring out his heart. “With you, Felicity, it’s like I’ve found what I was missing for the longest time. And I’m not saying that as some cheesy one liner. I mean it. You’re the first person I let in my life and William’s life not by chance, but by choice. I’m falling for you, and I don’t want to let that go.”

“I don’t either.”

Felicity didn’t have the words right now, though thankfully a sommelier with a drink menu saved the day. Oliver ordered a scotch neat. Felicity ordered the best bottle of Merlot, 1989. They talked about their past week. He caressed her cheek, and it was as if Felicity was the brightest and clearest person in the room. She looked to Oliver as if it was solely the two of them. Oh, she too was falling hard and fast.

“So how’s this going to work later on with all of three of us?”

In truth, she worked forty minutes in the opposite direction of where Oliver and William lived. But William’s grandparents had a house in between Central and Star City that they wanted to sell. Oliver felt William needed a bigger yard anyhow.

“Woah, you’d move for me? What about William’s school?”

He responded, “Connor and Sadie’s old place is still in district limits. He’d still get to see his friends and go to the same school.”

“I could do a lot of the stuff I do at Smoak Tech from home, or I could crash at my friend Lily’s place ‘til I find one of my own.”

“See? You’d move for us too.”

God, this was crazy. Hell or distance wouldn’t keep them apart. Things shouldn’t be this easy, though it really showed how much they wanted to make this new relationship work. Felicity was almost waiting for the other shoe to drop, though waiters and their perfect timing. Oliver ordered a grilled steak filet with mixed veggies and Felicity decided on a loaded baked potato with grilled chicken, pastrami bits, cheese, and broccoli with a wedge salad on the side. They dined happily. Oliver gladly wiped the ranch dressing off Felicity’s mouth, pecking her lips after doing so.

She blushed, “Can’t take me anywhere.”

“No, no, no, there’s something kind of sexy about a beautiful woman going to town on a baked potato and salad. I am a chef, so I love a girl with a hearty appetite.”

With a cocked eyebrow, Felicity surmised, “Does this surpass your culinary expectations, Mr. Master Chef.”

“Well, you certainly did.”

“Oh, you are definitely getting better at whole flirting thing, Oliver.”

He winked as they left their table. “Glad you think so, Felicity.”

Dinner was only stop number one of their night. They back tracked closer to Felicity’s family cabin to the York observatory. There was already a firepit with two thermos fulls of hot cocoa awaiting their arrival.

Felicity showed off, “Ta da!”

“You really did think of everything, didn’t you?”

Brushing her nails against her dress strap and diaphanous red wrap, “It bodes well for me that scheduling and planning impress you.”

“Single parents live by it. William would love this place.”

“He definitely would, but what about you?”

Smooching her cheek, he told her, “I’d go anywhere with you. I’d be fine sleeping on a park bench and eating burgers at a picnic just because it means we’d get to spend time together. You seriously didn’t need to do all this.”

“I wanted to, Oliver. We deserve to have these moments together, so let’s make them special.”

Nibbling on her ear, his lips trailed along her cheek and neck as he murmured, “Anything is special with you, Felicity.”

They gazed up at the stars cuddled close together on a blanket in hopes of finding a shooting star to no avail. Felicity clutched her Star of David necklace, closely — taken in by the moment with this man and this new path they were forming together. They had a space in her heart, and they weren’t leaving any time soon. Oliver glanced curiously at the tiny star she pinched between her fingers. She traced the path on his chest, her body blanketing his purely to stay warm, or so they both agreed on.

Felicity explained, “In my faith, some saw this star as shield, but much to the dismay of my mother, I like the other interpretations of heaven and Earth coming together to share one dimension, one space. I don’t know. It just a sense of peace and hope.”

“If it’s important to you, then it’s beautiful. I know one thing for us.”

“Oh yeah?” She inquired, playfully scratching his stubble, “What’s that?”

“Whenever we’re ready, I’m going to marry you.”

Her face scrunched, “No way you can know that after six days and one date.”

“I do, and it’ll happen when the time is right.”

“Well, we’ll see about that.”

His palm swept through her hair, “Come on. You know when you talk to older couples, it’s always the guy who says ‘I knew. I knew from the moment we first met.”

“Okay, Oliver. I think that scotch went to your head.” She chewed anxiously on her lower lip, “But do you think Samantha would be happy?”

Oliver pulled a handwritten letter from his coat pocket addressed “To the woman both my boys love”

“When I do, and in the hopes that you say yes, I want you to read this. Okay?”

Felicity teased playfully, “Maybe. But let’s just stick to boyfriend and girlfriend for now.”

“Hopefully. Let’s just wait for the right time.”

They arrived back at the cabin by the time William was curled asleep on the couch like a cat. He snuggled closer to Miss Virginia, who snored like a drunken sailor as her glasses slipped down her nose. The new couple said their goodbyes to the babysitter before Oliver tucked his son in for the night. Felicity called Donna.

She squealed and shrieked with delight, so much so it left a ringing in Felicity’s ear, “Ah! He wants to propose already. I knew it. I knew Oliver was the one for you. I don’t even care that he’s not Jewish.”

“Mom!” Felicity admonished, heeding, “Calm down. It hasn’t happened yet. Who knows where we’ll end up?”

Oliver shared a similar whispered conversation with John while relaxing in Felicity’s bedroom.

Clearing his throat, he asked in a low voice, “Crazy, right? What do you think?”

“So I guess you have me to thank for sending you on vacation.”

The soldier snorted, “Definitely didn’t think it’d end up like this.”

“So when do I meet the future Mrs. Oliver Jonas Queen?”

His friend corrected, “Her name’s Felicity, Felicity Smoak remember?, and she’s… she’s just something else”

“I know you got it bad, brother. Please don’t tell me you have a ring already.”

“No.” Oliver vowed, “But when the time is right, we’ll know. For now let’s wait and see what happens.”

Wait and hope. They shared a slew of intense kisses under the moonlight. They ran to the car to get warm. The trio said a tearful goodbye on the last night of Hanukkah, but it certainly wouldn’t be the last they see of one another. The distance made things difficult, though not impossible.


	5. The End in the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, my lovlies. And if you read my previous work, I never write Oliver and Felicity as unmarried or un-engaged, I still stuck to that. Hope you enjoyed my little holiday spark. More stories to come soon.

( _Cover art created by[Nelly](https://twitter.com/felicitymqueen/status/1034831930032828416) _)

The fell for each other hard and fast. The distance certainly made things difficult, but not impossible. A month into their relationship, she had her own drawer, closet section, and space in the medicine cabinet. It was strange how naturally their lives fit into place, considering they did everything backwards. But one thing the three of them knew is this — their romantic relationship and their family — damn sure felt like they each found what they needed in life.

Right around the following Hanukkah, Oliver shut down his restaurant for the first night. Countless amounts of candles illuminated the red and sports decor. She sat at the counter by the sink.

Felicity mused, “I can help you know.”

“Please don’t take this the wrong way. But I would prefer you didn’t,” Oliver insisted with a nervous chuckle, pecking her lips.

“Hey.” She said, slightly affront as she poked his chest, “William doesn’t complain.”

“William doesn’t complain because one night your dinner menu was an ice cream sundae with sour gummy worms.”

His girlfriend stuck her tongue at him, “And he still ate every last bite.”

“Please, Felicity.” Oliver mentioned, washing his hands, “I just want tonight to be special.”

“Every night is special with you, Honey. What’s going on?”

“It’s a surprise.”

The blonde CEO cringed, “Ooh, you know I hate surprises.”

“Well, I’m hoping you’ll like this one.”

They sat down to a lovely meal of Monte Cristo finger sandwiches and pastrami melts with ooey gooey cheese following the tomato soup — Felicity’s absolute favorite dishes.

Patting her full belly, Felicity groaned in satisfaction, “Ugh, I’m so full. I couldn’t possibly eat anything else.”

“Just try a bite or two of my chocolate souffle.”

“Oliver!”

“Please, Felicity.”

She exhaled in preparation for more food, “Okay.”

He ran to the back kitchen, slipping this extravagant three karat Princess cut diamond ring in the very top of this special dessert.

God, what if she chipped a tooth on the diamond, then said no? Yet, still, Oliver mouthed one of the most important questions, “Felicity, will you marry me?” He returned to the table with slightly shaky hands.

Rubbing her hands together like she won all the gelt, she speared a forkful of chocolate souffle. Felicity’s eyes bugged out at the sight of a beautiful ring. “Oliver, honey, is this what I think it means?”

“Yes. Felicity Megan Smoak, will you…?”

She cut him with a passionate kiss, knocking them down onto another empty table.

“So, I’ll take that as a yes.”

Her Cheshire grin matched his own.

“Definitely, yes, yes yes.”

Oliver slid the ring delicately on her finger. They fell right back into their kiss, and under the soft glow of candle light, he unzipped her blue dress just before his chef’s coat flew across the room. Thank goodness, Archer’s was closed that night. 

Oliver mused, tossing wrinkled tablecloths into an empty bin, “You finally gonna open it?”

“Now seems as good a time as any.” Felicity sighed in bliss, digging through her coat pocket that was strewn about the dining area.

Felicity finally read the letter hand-written by Samantha, address “To the woman both my boys love.” Apparently, Oliver had wrote one as well in the event of either of their imminent demises just in case.

Samantha poured her heart and soul out into this letter, writing about how wonderful Oliver and William were in the life they shared together. She thanked the woman unbeknownst to her for loving her son as she much as she did. Samantha requested Felicity always keep an eye on William because when the time was right he was her son just as much as he was Samantha and Oliver’s. Lastly in the final two lines of letter in tear stained blue ink, she said she loved the woman (Felicity) just as much for helping him find love again. Because his son as well as his love for others helped him keep all the demons he faced.

She laughed at the last sentence added in purple ink.

“What? What’s so funny?” Her new fiancé inquired, peering over her shoulder.

Felicity read, “P.S. Oliver is stubborn. Ugh, such a typical man. But if he drives you nuts. Just call in Raisa and Thea for backup. They’re always there, and they will be for you too.”

* * *

_**One Year Later** _

William stood as Oliver’s ring bearer, asking, “Dad, what happens now? 

“Everything that happens next.”

Diggle, despite not being a rabbi was prepared to officiate the wedding. The three of them watched Felicity walk down the aisle arm-in-arm with Noah and Donna. She wore a classic white dress sans veil with thin scalloped lace straps,

His best friend whistled, “You are a lucky man, my friend.”

“I know.”

His best man Tommy joked in a whisper, “If you croak, do you want me to marry her like the old days with our grandparents?”

Oliver’s stern gaze and the hard lines surrounding his chiseled featured said everything it needed to say.

His sous chef gulped recoiling, “Just kidding. No harm. No foul.”

“Besides Merlyn, you are so not my type. Now quit poking the bear and get back in place. Or so help me I will…” Felicity made a feigned cutting gesture over her neck. She put on a happy face.

“Wow!” Oliver laughed, thumb pooling in her dimple, “I didn’t think it was possible to love you more, but that was pretty hot.”

Okay, no messing with the bride and groom. To be honest, Tommy didn’t know who he was more afraid of at the moment. But the ceremony had to go as planned.

Felicity stood under the chuppah beside her husband-to-be, “Ready to do this?”

“I’ve been ready for twelve long months, my Love.”

They wrote their own vows. Eyes were filled with joyful tears as they spoke from the heart. They broke the glasses, and guests scattered petals above the newlywed couple. Marriage wasn’t the end of their journey, but rather the beginning. As for the next chapter in the story, wait and hope.

* * *

_**Two More Years Later** _

The Queen family drove a ways to Ravenspur, they entered their family cabin to an awaiting Donna, Noah, and James. Oliver fried up latkes and whipped up homemade apple sauce for their baby, little miss Maya Charlotte Queen, who made happy gurgling noises with some delightfully delicious.

He smooched her chubby cheek, “Just a second, princess.”

“I can feed her dad.” Maya’s brother offered, blushing as his voice cracked.

Donna muttered through the side of her mouth, swatting her daughter’s arm, “He can cook like no other. Thank god, you put a ring on that, my brilliant girl.”

“Mom.” Felicity growled, “Stop it.” She mouthed silently in desperation, “Oliver, help.”

Her husband stood beside her, pressing a comforting hand on her lower back, “You know what? I’m going to steal Felicity for a bit. We’ll be right back.”

“Yeah.”

The couple decided on a walk since the weather was nice.

James promised, “The children will be fine with us, madam.” Raisa squeezed his tushie, hoping he would drop the formalities of a proper English gentleman for once in his life.

“With four adults and two little ones, we shall manage, I am sure.” Raisa added, lips ticking in a wry grin at her gentleman friend’s beet red complexion.

“Yeah.” Noah vouched with a wink, “We won’t get them into too much trouble.”

“Good man, Jimmy.” She teased, warning, “Dad, I have spies everywhere. No funny business. Raisa’s in charge.”

The couple took a walk under gentle snowfall, enjoying the peacefulness of strolling arm-in-arm. Felicity’s head nestled up in the crook of her husband’s neck. He smooched her forehead. Snow crunched under their boots.

Oliver said cheekily, fixing his wife’s pink scarf, “So how long do you think we need before we have to find James and Raisa a guest house for their shenanigans?”

“You really don’t know, do you, Oliver?” She questioned with a cute laugh.

His forehead crinkled in confusion, “Know about what?”

“I’ll explain it to when your olden then, soldier.” Her hand slipped in his back pocket

He persisted like a child, “No, tell me. Tell me please.”

“I caught James sneaking out of Raisa’s bedroom last Monday in nothing but his tiny red briefs and shiny shoes.” She whispered it like a dirty little secret in his ear.

“My, my, your butler, my nanny. Who would’ve thought?”

Felicity boasted, pointing to herself, “I totally called this.”

“This is perfect, Felicity, but I can’t believe you wanted to skip out on Smoak Tech’s annual holiday party.”

“Pfft…” His wife sputtered, making cute pouty lips, “Like you said, right here is perfect. It’s quieter. Besides Lily’s got the gift of gab, and I so do not want to spend a beautiful family evening with old guys in stuffy suits.”

He nuzzled her nose, “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“Ha!” Felicity paused, briefly pecking his lips, “Please. I’m always right.”

“That’s true.” Oliver conceded, bringing up, “But there was that one time.”

“Oy vey, you are never going to let that one go. Are you?”

He knew they would end up married someday, whereas Felicity wasn’t so certain. It all worked all well in the end. Things came full circle for them. The start of their beautiful blended family began right here in Ravenspur, They shared stories around the Christmas tree after William. The story of Hanukkah was a must read every holiday season along with a little Charles Dickens. Maya smiled, recognizing herself in William’s photo and video collage of their family. He gave it to his dad after their very first holiday getaway — the one that started it all.

Squeezing the teenager’s shoulder, Oliver noted, “This gets better and better every year, son.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Felicity cooed, bouncing their kiddo in her lap, “Who is that? Is that you, baby girl? It is, isn’t it? 

As their family grew bigger, so did William’s photo and video collage of holiday memories. The glow of a lit menorah lulled the youngest Queen to sleep. William smiled, hoping his mom could see how happy they were. Felicity drifted off onto Oliver’s bicep. With his family, he couldn’t imagine spending the holidays any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichellewrites](https://twitter.com/dmichellewrites)


End file.
